Be There To Love Me
by Acoustical Trance
Summary: The first time I saw my husband was on our wedding day. The first time he spoke to me he told me I annoyed him. The first time I felt alive was when he said he loved me. [AU] [SasuSaku]
1. Prologue

Title: Be There To Love Me 

Summary: The first time I saw my husband was on our wedding day. The first time we touched was when his lips met mine in a soulless, cold, life-binding kiss. The first time he spoke to me he told me I annoyed him. The first time I felt alive was when he said he loved me. AU SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Alas, Naruto belongs not to me.

Author's Notes: Keep in mind this is only the prologue, so the AU will be explained in later chapters. May or may not be continued, depending on what kind of awesome reviewers I hook! ;)

x

Be There To Love Me

Prologue

x

My wedding day was supposed to be happy. I was supposed to be the beautiful bride with a handsome husband to match. I was supposed to be in love. Then why did I feel uglier than I've ever felt before? Why was I trying not to cry when my eyes befell my husband? I shouldn't have felt that way. In fact, I felt guilty for feeling that way. And I felt guilty for feeling guilty, because my heart told me I had every right to feel the way I did. I wasn't happy. I wasn't beautiful. And I most certainly wasn't in love.

My steps were weighted as I made my way toward him. I wanted to scream and run. I wanted to throw my hands in the air and say I'd had it, that I'd rather die than go through with an arranged marriage. The Council was kidding itself when they told me this was for the better and I'd be happy. They were kidding me when they told me I could always say no. I couldn't say no. They knew I didn't have the right. Hell, I knew I didn't have the right. If I refused, death would be my next choice.

And so I kissed him. I kissed him with as little vigor as I could. I tried to convey every bad thought and every hateful feeling I had toward him, his pathetic family, and our Council through that simple touch. I wanted him to know I wouldn't enjoy this and I'd make his life a living hell because of it. I would fight against this until I was ready to drop dead, and maybe I'd even drag him to the afterlife with me!

I looked up with the best look of defiance I could muster and his eyes told me he was feeling exactly the same way.

x

---

x

Dinner was an extremely dull time for me. I had expected at least some sort of interaction between us, but the only thing my husband had done so far was sip at his tea, nibble at his rice, and stare off into space, elbows on the table and fingers laced together in front of his mouth. Of course, I wasn't much different, but at least my manners were better.

"The rice is excellent." I said after our uncomfortable silence had become too much. It was quite a lame try at starting a conversation, but at least I was talking. "And this sukiyaki is wonderful. I don't think I've ever had anything with such flavor." He unlaced his fingers and for a moment I believed he would speak. He only went back to eating his rice.

I sighed and took another bite of my food. "In my home, our cooks always seemed to add too much of something to our sukiyaki. One of our cooks had an obsession with lemon. Everything I ate had lemon in it. I couldn't taste anything for weeks after he left." I chuckled at the memory. He remained impassive and so I continued. "Of course, I've never eaten anything sour since." I paused. He ate. "I don't suppose you've ever known someone like that?" Another pause. Another bite. I decided to answer my own question. "I've known plenty of people like that. Take my grandmother for instance! No matter what she talked about, she would always find a way to get my father's shortcomings mixed in with the conversation. It was always the same with her. Something like, 'You don't deserve my daughter,' or , 'You call that fish?' I've never heard-"

"You annoy me," he stated simply. Our eyes met for the first time sense dinner had begun. Mine were bright green, reminding people that spring would always come after winter, but his were winter. I looked in them and I doubted if spring really existed.

I averted my gaze back to my plate and shock overcame me. No one had ever said something like that to me. It made me angry. It made me sick. It made me shut up, which I was sure was his goal when I saw him return to his meal like nothing had happened. It also made me feel embarrassed for some reason. So much that my cheeks were heating and I could only stuff more food in my mouth to stop myself from thinking about it, or worse, snapping back at him.

It was another hour, or five minutes, depending if you were on the receiving end of the statement or the one speaking it, before I found my voice, and courage, once again.

"So, your family wasn't at the wedding." I stated, choosing the farthest subject from lemons, grandmothers, and annoyances as I could.

He said nothing.

My eyes lay upon the dark haired man across from me for a moment before coming back to my plate once again. Whoever had come up with the term opposites attract was a true visionary. A twisted, brainless and insane visionary. I looked up once more. He was still silent and ridged, but his gray eyes were on me now.

"I really would love to meet them sometime." I continued, although my inner-self was screaming for me to stop treading on ground I had no right to be on. "I'm sure they're-"

I jumped when his fists slammed against the table, his plate tipping over and crashing to the floor as he stood. He slammed the doors as he exited the dining room. He didn't even give me time to react.

He had just- He had just stormed off like a child! He simply left! How could someone be so infuriating! I was shaking and my vision was beginning to blur and even before the servants had begun to clean their ill-tempered master's place, my salty tears were mixing with the food before me. Why was he acting like such a child? Couldn't he have handled the subject differently? Why was I stuck with him? Why was I the one to deal with him! My simple crying turned to uncontrolled sobbing soon enough. I wanted okaa-chan to put her arm around me and say everything would be fine. I wanted otou-san to cradle me in his arms and say it would pass. But Mom and Dad weren't here. I. Was. Alone.

I couldn't breathe I was sobbing so hard. My mind wouldn't process anything as the days' events rushed in with their full meanings revealed. I pushed my plate to the side, it too went crashing over, and let my forehead sag to the wooden table, arms crossing in front of me to cushion it. It was such an unladylike action, I wouldn't have thought myself possible of it. But that was before I realized this man, this Uchiha Sasuke, was the man I would be forced to live with and for.

Uchiha Sasuke was my husband.

x

* * *

x

The 'review' button is calling your name! Make it feel loved and tell me what ya think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter One

Title: Be There To Love Me

Summary: The first time I saw my husband was on our wedding day. The first time we touched was when his lips met mine in a soulless, cold, life-binding kiss. The first time he spoke to me he told me I annoyed him. The first time I felt alive was when he said he loved me. AU SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Nope. Naruto still doesn't belong to me. I'm saving my allowance though!

Author's Notes: Yup, I decided to update. With so many awesome readers, how could I not? Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoy!

Inspiration music: Red Hot Chili Peppers "Dani California" (Don't ask...) - Limp Bizkit "Build a Bridge" - Any song by The Fray (gotta love 'em)

Be There To Love Me 

Chapter One

x

I couldn't sleep that night and so I took to exploring my new home. Most people had sense enough to be in bed at this hour, but I didn't even want to think about sleeping. The only thing that would come from sleep were unwanted nightmares and the sick and twisted feeling in my stomach that, as of now, my life had ceased to exist.

But as I said, now was not the time for such thoughts. Now was the time for me to find out exactly how big this ancient complex was and exactly how many escape routes it could give me.

And so I started my adventure. I came to realize earlier that the place I was now living, the Hokage Palace, was not just one large building. In fact, the palace was made up of three almost entirely separate sections.

The first was the main section, where the Central Garden, Courtyard and Hokage's Council's room and board were located. Past the Gardens, across a large open air walkway, loomed the main building, where the Hokage himself lived. It was quite a sight to behold.

The other two sections were kept separate from the hustle and bustle of the Hokage's dealings because access to each was limited to one walkway. Once one passed the rear courtyard (which was directly in front of the main building) two large pathways branched to the left and right. I was yet to find out what the pathway to the left concealed, but the pathway to the right led to the Uchiha Section.

I quite liked the layout, because the busy atmosphere of the main section was chaotic and noisy. The Uchiha Section allowed for a separate existence. The only problem was that no Uchiha but Sasuke was around to enjoy it. I supposed his family was away, but the fact that they had missed their own son's wedding (arranged or not) made my jaw tighten. Until I remembered my own parents weren't with me either...

The rooms in the Uchiha Section were identical, to the point that each of the rugs (which were indeed alike) were placed exactly four feet, seven 1/2 inches from the east wall, and six feet, six 1/4 inches from the North wall. Each room had a separate bathhouse, one large futon, a changing area, and two pieces of art, each with the odd Uchiha family fan painted on them. It was bland, to say the least.

By the third room I explored I was already bored, by the sixth room I was ready to call in a decorator, and by the eighth room I finally realized what was missing. I had yet to see a portrait anywhere. They simply weren't here.

The fact that no portraits were to be found both interested and befuddled me. Uchiha Sasuke didn't seem like much of a personable guy, and the subject of family obviously bothered him, but this was insane. It was like this house was meant for one thing only: sleep.

As I thought on the subject, letting out a yawn as I did, I realized that that was more than likely the case. Someone as important, and exceedingly ill tempered, as Sasuke Uchiha would not be home as much as any normal person, and somehow I just couldn't picture him kicking back and relaxing in front of a roaring fire when he did have the option to be home. If the absent Uchihas were anything like their son, I presumed they must feel the same.

"Uchiha-kyou (1), have you lost your way?" I turned to see a young woman bowing in my direction. I frowned. I was an Uchiha now, wasn't I?

"No, I was simply exploring. Thank you, -" I cut off to wait for a name. She didn't move a muscle, so I sighed and continued. I was tired anyway. "Actually, I have. Would you mind showing me to my room?" Her head shook and she stood straight and turned on her heel. I followed.

The walk to my room - our room - was extremely long and quiet. I had somehow managed to wander to the opposite end of the Uchiha Section during my adventures. I cursed myself for doing so, because my feet were throbbing with each step I took. The zori I was wearing were the most uncomfortable pair I'd ever encountered. The girl bowed to me once again as we stopped.

"Here you are, Uchiha-kyou. Please alert me if you are in need of anything else, Uchiha-kyou." I smiled sweetly in her direction, but she wasn't aware because of her intent to stare at the rug below her. I sighed once again and whispered a thank you. She responded with, "My pleasure, Uchiha-kyou," and left.

And so I was alone to stare at the door of our bedroom. I truly was growing tired and wanted desperately to find a bed, but just not this bed. My husband was in this bed, after all. He may even be asleep by now. Best not to disturb him, correct? I shook my head, berating myself for being such a coward. I turned to leave. Our eyes met once again. My breath caught in my throat.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing a few inches before me, staring down at me with the eyes I knew I'd come to know very, very well. His onyx hair reminded me of something dark and cold, but he smelled of cinnamon, something I had always related to happy things. His jaw was firm, set and determined. He was handsome, but he was an enigma.

I was blushing; I could feel my face heating. He was staring at me; examining me. Did he think I was beautiful? Did he find me displeasing? Did he think I was an upstart? Did he want more of me? His eyes wouldn't tell me anything. I knew my eyes were telling him everything. I turned my head to the right a bit, casting my gaze to the floor as my blush continued to increase. He stepped past me and into our room without a word.

At the least I was confused. I was supposed to make this boy's life a living hell. I had promised myself I would. My mind wanted to, but my heart was beginning to play tricks on me. The tears came once again and my pace quickened. I didn't know where I was going and I really didn't care at the moment. I just wanted out.

I hated Uchiha Sasuke; but his hair, his eyes, everything about him made me crazy. I couldn't stand how he made me feel! My zori were off in seconds as I picked up my pace. My hair came cascading down from its bun, and as I rubbed the tears from my eyes smudges of black make-up streaked my sleeve.

And then came the time I couldn't run any longer. I found the nearest empty room I could and made my way to the futon. But I just had to catch my reflection in a mirror as I passed it.

My light pink hair fell across the sides of my face, all the way to the curves of my hips. (Oh, how I wished those curves were bigger.) My eyes were bright green and opened to my soul. (I wished I could close those emerald windows.) My lips were chapped; the lip paint fading quickly. (Why couldn't my lips be beautiful without paint?) My kimono, which had once hung beautifully on me, was now slipping down one of my all too skinny shoulders and I realized for the first time that the obi was becoming unpleasantly loose. I bit my lip and turned from the mirror, resisting the urge to throw something at it.

I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

x

---

x

Someone was in my bed when I awoke. I could feel a warm arm against my face and smell alcohol on the person's breath. I was out of bed faster than I'd ever been before and I felt sorry for the poor soul whose face my pillow bombarded. Of course, they were the one who had joined me in bed, so I figured they deserved at least that much. When they remained unmoving under the sheets, I stepped closer. They were snoring and I cringed when the alcoholic smell met my nose again. Whoever it was, they were out cold.

"Shikamaru, you know I'm not troublesome..." The lump purred. It was a woman.

That helped me to relax. At least I wasn't being unfaithful, although unconsciously so, on the first night of my marriage. The woman said something else and giggled. Obviously she was enjoying her drunken slumber.

I nudged her lightly and she rolled to face me. Her light blond hair was all over the place, and her lip paint was smeared, but I could tell she was very pretty. I nudged her once again and her eyes flickered open. They were teal.

She stared at me for a moment, smiling with contentment. I supposed it was some sort of reaction from her hangover, but the only time I'd ever dealt with something like that was when father came in late once, after a battle had gone wrong. I was eight then, and Mom had told me to hurry to bed the second he stumbled in. On that night, they fought for the first time I could remember.

"Who the hell are you?" I was snapped back to the present as the woman before me spoke. My eyes widened a bit. What had happened to drunken contentment?

"Well?" She continued, sitting up. My eyes diverted themselves to the floor and I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. The only article of clothing she had on was her lowest layer, and even that was beginning to slip in a few places. Needless to say, my view was unpleasant.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" she asked, raising an extremely thin eyebrow, "Or are you gonna tell me exactly what you're doing in my bed?"

"Haru-" I began. My words caught in my throat as I remembered that name no longer belonged to me, "Uchiha Sakura," I mumbled, glancing back in her direction. Lucky for me she'd readjusted her clothing.

Her eyes widened, her mouth shaping an 'O', "So you're Sasuke's bitch..." she smirked, "I've been wanting to meet you, although I hadn't expected to find you here of all places." She waved her finger, giving off a 'tch' sound, "Sleeping around on the first night you're married? How unfaithful!"

I chose to ignore the last bit as I stammered, "I-I'm not his bitch!"

My glare hardened as she winked at me, "Of course. You're just his wife."

How could someone have so much- so much gall! What had I even done to her? I'd known her for less than five minutes and she was already insulting me!

"Well, Uchiha Sakura, you still haven't answered my second question," she stated as she stood (How was someone so graceful?), "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I-I got lost," I mumbled, "I needed somewhere to sleep for the night." She headed for her changing screen, picking up a rather gorgeous purple kimono on her way.

"So, you got lost, huh?" She repeated, slipping behind the screen. "You know the Council would kill you if they found out you had slept apart from your husband."

I hadn't heard about this before, but somehow it didn't surprise me. This 'Council', who I had yet to even see anywhere, seemed like quite the traditional bunch. They reminded me of some kind of crime syndicate; always pulling strings behind the scenes and causing trouble wherever they decided to stick their noses.

My stomach rumbled noisily and I cringed. I never did have a chance to finish my dinner…

I had hoped Ino hadn't been able to hear my need for food, but as soon as she poked her head from behind the screen I knew there wasn't much a chance for that.

"If I were you, I'd feed that monster before it decides to eat you," she said with a laugh.

My head hung in embarrassment and I hurried to the door.

"The name's Ino, by the way," she called after me, "Come and find me sometime, if you're bored."

I bowed slightly and smiled in her direction as I slid the door shut. I felt better now; more cheerful. Maybe I would come find her sometime.

x

I did as Ino suggested and headed for the dining room to satisfy my stomach's hungry growling. Sasuke ate with me for quite some time. He didn't ask where I'd been all night; I didn't ask why he was such an ass, or why he was so damn irresistible.

x

After breakfast I decided to find Ino again. The lack of estrogen in my new life was killing me, and I decided that even she was better than nothing. It would be fun to try and piece together her odd personality anyway.

I found her in the gardens. She was lying off to the side in a patch of grass, a flower tucked behind her right ear and the clouds reflecting in her eyes. I thought it kind of odd to find her here; I had pictured her as someone in love with finding a new material item than someone who would sit back and watch the clouds.

She noticed me and I could see her demeanor brighten instantly, "So you didn't get enough of me last night, huh?" she asked rather loudly. I giggled; ignoring the odd looks cast to us from some of the other ladies that were taking their afternoon walks.

"I suppose not." I replied. Her sarcasm combined with her vivacious spirit was a surprising (and fully welcomed) antidote for my depression. Despite everything, I realized why I felt so much better than I had the night before. Being around her just kind of...made me happy.

"So, how did someone like you manage to land Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked, her eyes back on the sky. I could tell this question didn't come from simple curiosity. Something in her voice told me she was completely serious; maybe even a little jealous.

I shrugged and took a seat on a bench behind her; grass just wasn't my thing. "I didn't manage anything. Our council decided it," I explained. She sat up and turned toward me, running a few delicate fingers through her hair. "It just kind of... happened."

"The Fire Country needed your medical supplies, right?"

She was correct and I was surprised. "How'd you know?"

She winked, which I assumed was a sort of trade mark for her, and replied matter-of-factly, "My grandfather is a member of the Council. I know everything."

The thought sent a tremor of fear down my spine for some reason, but I couldn't help but ask if she knew anything about a war brewing. My mother had mentioned something about it before I left, but I'd never managed to get any details.

"My grandfather says war is brewing between our country and the Wind Country," she explained, "Relations between the Sand and Konoha are teetering on the edge of full blown combat and the only reason we're not dead is because the Third is keeping their Kazekage under check," she paused for a moment, "And I guess that's why your medical supplies are so important. Y'know, just in case worse comes to worse."

I had mixed emotions about this news. My marriage to Uchiha Sasuke was giving my country much needed protection, while the Fire Country was receiving medical supplies for a war that was most certainly going to happen (or so I thought). It was a win-win situation, except when it came to Sasuke and me.

I was shaken from my thoughts as Ino stood and brushed herself off, "Enough about this, Forehead-chan. Take a walk with me?" she asked with a smile.

I didn't appreciate being called 'Forehead-chan' (I was already well aware of my overly large forehead) but her intentions seemed nice enough, I was due for a break from such uncomfortable thoughts, and I was most definitely in no position to pass up a friend. I answered 'yes', she took me by the arm, and we were off.

As noon came and went, I learned more about Ino Yamanaka than I'd ever learned about another individual before, family not included of course. If I thought I was an upstart, all I had to do was give the highly self-assured Ino one glance and I was suddenly a quiet, soft-spoken nobody. The truth is, every time I looked at her I saw something I wanted. I was jealous.

As we passed through the main building, I caught the sound of something very interesting. It sounded almost like cheering. "Ino-san, what is that? " I asked.

The blond frowned, "More than likely some kind of demonstration," she replied, "It's nothing that would interest you." I couldn't catch the last bit of what she said because another wave of cheering had broken out.

"What kind of demonstration?" I asked once the cheering had died down.

Ino rolled her eyes and sighed, "Some sort of fighting thing. It's a huge deal to men, but women aren't allowed. It's not very interesting anyway."

Oh, believe me, I was interested, "Can't we just go and see?" I pleaded, "I've never seen a fighting demonstration before." That was a lie, but it was pitiful, especially when combined with the nice pout I had playing across my face.

Ino huffed, "Fine, just promise me never again, alright?" she answered while tugging me toward the source of the noise.

The source was much larger than I had imagined. The entire central courtyard of the palace was filled with men from all walks of life. Above the courtyard, on the many steps and porches surrounding it, officials, nobles and even the Sandaime Hokage sat and observed.

I caught a glimpse of Sasuke amongst them, a blond haired man trailing behind him, but he disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Ino led me to a nice viewing point to the right and I watched as two men came to the center of the crowd. We were too far away to hear what either was saying, but as they drew their katanas the entire courtyard went quiet and I could just catch, "...thousands of years. Not a fight, but tradition!"

The two men began to circle each other, taking a step forward every once in awhile to test reaction time. One would step forward; the other would raise his weapon. One would test his katana's balance; the other would survey his surroundings. It was like an odd sort of dance.

Ino was clearly getting bored, but as I watched the tallest man jump toward the other, katana ready for the first swing, I held my breath with the rest of the audience. The weapons clashed and I breathed again, amazed to see that each fighter had already parried, dodged, and moved in for another attack. They resembled hummingbirds, the way they moved.

"Why aren't women allowed?" I ventured when I could stand to take my full attention away from the amazing display. Ino looked at me as if I were insane.

"Well, it's completely barbaric for starters!" she exclaimed, "The only reason this 'art' was ever invented was because the Kages of that time were getting bored with the usual execution methods. People dare to call this tradition when it was the reason why entire clans were wiped out! It's terrible!"

I looked back toward the fighters. They didn't look like they were trying to kill anyone. It was graceful, if anything.

"Could women ever try to learn?" I asked as the thought suddenly struck me, "Have women ever tried?"

Ino gave me a funny look before answering, "Only two women, that my grandfather knows of, have ever even starting training. Why?"

Ignoring her question I quickly asked, "Which two women?"

She hesitated a moment, "I'm not sure of their names, but the eldest is a lady from one of the western provinces. The other is her apprentice." She gave me a stern look, obviously trying to decipher my need for information on this certain subject. She continued more carefully, "My view is that a woman should never be allowed in such a thing. It's unnatural." I nodded, glancing back at the fight once more before she took my arm.

"Come on, forehead-chan, it's time we find some lunch." I turned reluctantly from the fight as blades clashed once more. Outwardly I tried to show as much disdain for the sport as Ino actually had. Inwardly, I sincerely hoped to meet this 'lady from the western provinces'.

x

I headed to my actual room that night. Ino had made it clear that the Council meant business with all this husband and wife stuff, and I was in no mood to argue with one of the most powerful groups that existed in the Fire Country.

Sasuke was already in bed when I entered. As I stared down at him, an odd and frightening sensation overcame me. Along with it, something Ino had told me earlier echoed through my head.

"You're a lucky woman, Sakura. I know plenty of girls who would give their very souls to be able to wake up with Uchiha next to them."

I frowned. Uchiha my ass! I'd take the floor!

x

* * *

x

I figured you guys would want some translations, neh?

(1) Kyou - A suffix meaning 'Lady'

Author's Notes: You readers are totally awesome! I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of 'Be There To Love Me'! I'm not sure if the following chapters will be as long, but who's to know? I was going for something half this size. xD Also, it might seem kind of boring right now, but don't worry. It'll get better. Right now it's all about exploring the emotions fueling each character and laying the foundation. It's an angsty fic., but I've got some yummy fluffiness planned! n.n

Also, I'm in search of someone who might be interested in being my Beta Reader for this story. -gets on hands an knees- Please! My knowledge of the English language is smaller than that of a cat's! Contact me through your review or, uh, your review if you're interested! n.n;


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Be There To Love Me

Summary: The first time I saw my husband was on our wedding day. The first time we touched was when his lips met mine in a soulless, cold, life-binding kiss. The first time he spoke to me he told me I annoyed him. The first time I felt alive was when he said he loved me. AU SasuSaku

Disclaimer: My ten bucks a week just isn't enough to sway Kishimoto Masashi. So sorry.

Author's Notes: Yea, sorry the update was so late. Please enjoy! Also, I've looked over all reviews and gotten a few tips. Thank you so much! I will be updating chapter two accordingly, but I'm not exactly sure when, 'cause I'm lazy like that. I'll post when I have.

Inspiration music: Nobuo Uematsu - "Final Fantasy X - Piano Collections" (It's such pretty music...)

Beta Reader: Josie and the P. Cats! You rock so hard! xD

x

Be There To Love Me  
Chapter Two

x

I awoke to a stiff back, an aching neck, and the wonderful warmth that only comes from a down comforter. However, I had distinctly remembered falling asleep without one.

I sat up, pushing the comforter back. On further observation I realized Sasuke was gone and the only evidence that he had ever been here was the wonderful cinnamon smell that came from the crimson comforter now bundled at my feet.

I was on my feet now, staring down at the blanket as if it would grow fangs and eat me for breakfast. Something about it made me cringe, and another something made me want to cuddle up with it and drink in the smell, the warmth, the-

I jumped and whirled to face the door as it slid open. What if it was Sasuke? I instantly became uncomfortable and a blush crept on my face at what he must think about me. I was sleeping on the floor, for Kami-sama's sake. I eeped as another thought struck me. He'd already seen me this morning...

A purple-haired servant entered and I let out a visible sigh of relief. "Uchiha-kyou," she snapped, bowing halfheartedly, "It is good to see you up and about."

"Y-yes, thank you," I stammered, bowing back. An arrogant smirk came across her face as she didn't even try to stifle her condescending chuckle. I must've looked like an idiot, bowing to a servant, and I corrected myself quickly. It was too late though, the damage was done. She thought me a fool, that is, if she hadn't thought me one already.

"Your breakfast is prepared," the servant continued after a moment. She bowed and turned, "Please follow me, _Uchiha_-kyou." My last name was practically spat back at me. I didn't like her, and that was putting it lightly.

I asked for a moment to tidy myself. She obliged with a huff.

The two of us were just outside the dining room when we came across Sasuke. The servant -Ami, she said her name was- bowed as low as she possibly could, and I followed her example. He passed us, inclining his head slightly as he went. I jumped as I remembered-

"Uchiha-san," I said quickly, turning toward him, "Thank you."

I had stopped myself from making a comment about what exactly I was thankful for since Ami was listening quite intently to our conversation and hoped he'd realize my intentions. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded, giving off an odd little 'hn' sound before continuing on his way.

I was beaming as I turned back to Ami, whose frown had only deepened. Obviously, she was jealous the Fire Country's once most eligible bachelor was actually beginning to acknowledge his wife.

"Forehead-chan!" erupted through the dining room as I entered it. Ino came rushing toward me, all smiles, and Ami quickly took her leave, but not before casting Ino one of the most horrific evil smirks I had ever seen. Ino didn't seem to notice as she continued on, "How was your first night with hubby?"

I frowned, "Ino-chan, please, not so loud. Everyone between here and the Mist can hear you." Her tongue stuck out playfully before she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the dining room. I frowned. I really was looking foreward to breakfast.

"Ino-chan, where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"It's a secret!" she snapped, winking once again. I rolled my eyes, but a smirk, nonetheless, had spread across my face.

We walked for a few moments before another name was screamed at the top of someone's lungs. Thankfully, I was spared the embarrassment and also got to see Ino's face turn three shades of red. "Oi, Ino-san," the greeting was repeated a tad softer. I turned to see a young man with a spiky brown ponytail strolling towards us from the opposite side of the walkway. Behind him, not even trying to keep his attention focused, was the blond-haired guy who had been trailing behind Sasuke during the demonstration the day before.

"Ah, Shikamaru-san." Ino greeted dryly as she bowed, "You look...well." So this 'Shikamaru' was the one Ino had been dreaming about. He had a relaxed (bored) expression currently plastered on his face, his arms crossed casually in front of his chest.

"I'll take that as a compliment..." he replied, equally as dry. For dreaming about this guy, Ino really seemed to hate him.

"Cut to the chase, Shikamaru. What do you want?" Ino snapped.

"Choji is looking for you," he mumbled, shifting his stance, "Said something about...Tch, I can't remember. Just find him."

Ino glared.

Shikamaru glared.

The blond finally registered that his friend had stopped to talk, and upon seeing me, let out a screeching, "Sakura-chan!"

I blinked in surprise. "Sakura-chan, it's great to finally meet you!" he continued, snatching my hand into his and shaking madly. "The bastard told me all about you!" I withdrew my hand from his, having not received a greeting quite like this since last time I saw my mother. I glanced at Ino, who was rolling her eyes along with Shikamaru.

"Okay, well, he only said a bit, but that doesn't really-" he cut off, blinking, "It's great to meet you!" he belted out once again. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Nice to meet you." I stuttered, feeling a bit uncomfortable, and not to mention annoyed, with his vibrant introduction. I bowed politely. "Thank you for your acclaim."

He frowned slightly and opened his mouth to say something else, but Shikamaru had flung his hand lazily against the back of his friend's head to silence him.

"What was that for?" Naruto whined, "I was only being friendly."

"You were being troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled, beginning to turn, "Come on, we'll be late for training." Naruto shrugged with annoyance, cast one last cocky smile in my direction and let out a "See you later, Sakura-chan," before bounding after his friend.

"Don't worry, he's not on anything." Ino commented with a giggle, "At least I don't think he is..."

I nodded, rubbing my hands together uncomfortably. "Of course..."

Ino noticed my discomfort, "You'll get used to that," she said about the hand shake, "He's lived with his uncle in one of the eastern nations for a few years now. Some odd customs were picked up, as you can see."

I saw.

x

Ino's big surprise was breakfast in the gardens. When we arrived, the tatami mats were already set out, along with a meal that consisted entirely of pastries. I was exceedingly happy to have a chance to eat something and had no problem showing it when I grabbed for the first delicious thing I saw.

I ate with vigor, while Ino took small, delicate bites. She stopped after her second treat, and I couldn't help but ask if she was going to eat anything else.

She smiled knowingly and replied, "Men prefer skinny girls, Forehead-chan. Always remember that."

My eyes widened a bit and my chewing slowed.

The second Ino's back was turned the rest of my meal was thrown into the nearest plant.

When I had finished (throwing) my meal, and Ino had taken another small bite from her third pastry (she just couldn't resist), she excused herself with a promise of meeting again tomorrow. It seemed that her friend Choji was in need of her attention more than I was. I protested her leaving, because I really had no desire to be left alone, but she silenced me.

"It would be a good time to gather your thoughts," she told me, then with a wink she added, "Or go shopping, either one."

The idea of gathering my thoughts sounded rather enjoyable, so I reluctantly let her leave. My only problem now was finding a place to do the gathering. The palace was beautiful and all, but something about it made me nervous. I wouldn't be able to focus on anything peaceful if I was stuck within its walls.

I decided the best place to go would be Konohakagure. I had yet to explore the village since arriving, and maybe I could find a park or something of the sort to relax in. It would be perfect.

What wasn't perfect was having to take a bodyguard along with me. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate with a behemoth monster spying over my shoulder the entire time, and getting away from one would be even more difficult.

Lady Luck was on my side, however, when I was landed with a bored, uninterested man with one eye, that of which was always focused on some sort of smutty looking novel. He barely said two words to me as we traveled into the center of the village, and instead of me being the one to slip away, my guard was already gone by the time we reached the central market.

My first impression of Konoha was that this large village had the heart of a small town. Practically every person I ran into greeted me happily or asked how I was. The sense of community here was amazing and it lifted my spirits ever so slightly to know that I could always head here if life in the palace became too overwhelming.

The sun was setting and my stomach was rumbling as I headed back to the central market. I hadn't found a park, but I had managed to stumble across a small tea house. It was nothing special, but very few people were inside and it was far enough away from the center of town to be peacefully quiet. I enjoyed sampling some of the flavors, which rejuvenated my spirit, and did receive quite a bit of alone time before the owners began hassling me to buy something. I left quickly after that.

The market was in sight when I came across an interesting looking street. Throwing caution to the wind, something I rarely did and which I was only doing so I wouldn't have to head back to the palace so soon, I made my way down it to find boarded up buildings and not a person in sight. When the street ended, I was left staring up at a pair of large wooden doors that blocked the rest of the mysterious district from view.

The doors screamed dilapidation, just as the rest of the street did. The only sound came from behind me, and even the evening bustle of the village seemed to drone into nothing. I lifted my hand and ran my finger down the wood, almost wishing it would talk to me. What stories they would have to tell, if walls could talk. I gasped slightly and withdrew my hand, although my finger was still throbbing painfully. It was a splinter, no doubt, but I had no time to deal with it before my eyes caught sight of the Uchiha fan painted in the left corner. The fan itself was faded terribly, but below it a few smudges of red paint shone bright and clear, as if time had jumped over that single spot. It looked almost like-

"It's a sad sight, isn't it?" someone asked from behind me. "Hauntingly sad." I turned and nodded. The source of the voice was a young man who looked to be a few years my senior, but his gray hair and glasses made him seem much older. He was handsome, but not overly so, and his persona was of someone wise beyond his years. "It's a true shame..." he mumbled to himself before falling silent. I was just about to inquire as to what exactly was a 'true shame', but he spoke first.

"Are you aware that the sun is beginning to set as we speak?" the stranger asked, running his fingers across the wood as I had.

"I am aware." I replied. What did he think I was? A child?

"Are you also aware that after dark, this is one of the most dangerous sections of Konoha?" I flushed with embarrassment. I had no idea.

"I was not aware." I replied halfheartedly. He turned toward me, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "Then, I suppose you're lucky I came along when I did," he said with a smile.

I smirked, "I suppose I am."

He nudged his glasses upward once more and turned back to the door. "What exactly is a true shame?" I asked, my eyes once again resting on the Uchiha Fan.

He seemed a bit shaken by the question, adjusted his glasses once again, and said, "About ten years ago, a murder took place here. The information was disclosed to the Council only, but people knew most of what had happened. They could hear the screaming."

My eyes fell to the ground, "How horrible."

The man nodded, "But enough about that," he said quickly, "What is a lovely lady such as yourself doing in the old Uchiha District?"

My eyes widened slightly. The Uchiha District? So the murder was among Sasuke's own clan.

"I was exploring," I replied, "This place looked interesting, so I decided to check it out."

"Be careful with that. You may find yourself in more trouble than you can get out of," he warned, a worried scowl coming across his face as if he were a father scolding his unruly child. I nodded. The wind rustled the old banners behind us and a few shouts came from the market.

"It looks like it's about to storm," the stranger informed me. I looked toward the sky, in which large clouds bellowed, and turned to head back to the market. The young man followed behind me in silence.

Once we reached civilization again, I bowed to him and thanked him for the help. He bowed in return and asked for my name.

I paused for a moment, wondering if it was such a good idea to give my true name to a perfect stranger. He had been nice enough to help me, but what would happen if he found out my husband was Uchiha Sasuke, from the very clan we had been discussing earlier.

"Uchiha Sakura," I answered cautiously, focusing my attention on an old woman preparing her shop for the storm. "I'm- I'm sorry I didn't inform you..." I mumbled after a moment, turning back to him.

The gray haired stranger was already gone.

x

I slid the door to my bedroom open and entered, completely exhausted from my day of exploring. Sasuke wasn't there, and so I was left glancing between the floor and the futon. I could take the futon, but then Sasuke would have even more of reason to hate me. I could take the floor, and awake with an even worse backache than I had received last night.

I sighed in frustration and began preparing for bed, regardless of where I would find myself sleeping that night.

I stepped out from behind the changing curtain a few minutes later, my hair down and night robe on. I felt refreshed and wonderful, and I just couldn't wait to dive into the-

"You can have the futon. I'll take the floor." I jumped when I saw Sasuke sliding the door shut behind him.

He smirked, out of arrogance or amusement I couldn't tell, because of the surprised look I hadn't had time to hide. I bowed my thank you, blushing, and headed for the bed, happier to be sleeping on a soft mattress than my body language was revealing.

I snuggled into the covers and let out a sigh. This was so much better than sleeping on the floor...

I heard Sasuke grunt and roll and guilt crept into my stomach. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather switch places?" I whispered.

"Just sleep," was his response. End of conversation.

I closed my eyes and pulled the blankets tighter around me.

For awhile my thoughts lingered on the gray haired man I had met earlier and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from questioning Sasuke about the odd district I had stumbled upon. Or about the murder the stranger had told me about...

I tore my mind from these thoughts and shifted, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Unfortunately, I had no success. My eyes snapped open and I rolled onto my back, tucking my hand behind my head. From there my thoughts turned to the Uzumaki fellow who's reception had reminded me so much of Mother. Each time she greeted me, she would smile and shake my hand, 'just like how those 'damn Easterns' did it'. I smirked, thinking of how Dad thought it was such a stupid custom.

I had never questioned it, and stupid was the last thing I believed it to be.

x

* * *

End notes: Yes, yes, lack of Sasuke, I know. Sorry! It's slightly hard to write romance with dear Avenger-kun because he's such an ice block! . Gotta take it slow, so give it some time. 

Also, thank you to all who asked for the Beta position! It makes me feel extremely loved! Josie and the P. Cats has volunteered her time, so I will hopefully err less often. Okay, well, she'll be correcting my 'err-ness' so it looks like I'm smart. Yea, that sounds better...


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Be There To Love Me

Summary: The first time I saw my husband was on our wedding day. The first time we touched was when his lips met mine in a soulless, cold, life-binding kiss. The first time he spoke to me he told me I annoyed him. The first time I felt alive was when he said he loved me. AU SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own it. Don't own Final Fantasy or "Eternity" either... -pouts-

Author's Notes:

First off, Thank you so much for reading and/or continuing my humble little story. It makes me feel loved. xD

Second, I've had some questions regarding the content of this fic. As stated in the summary, this story is in an Alternate Universe. In my little universe (unnamed as of yet) ninjas do exist, but without all those nifty jutsus. I was going for a slightly more real approach to the ninja thing. Hopefully that won't deter anyone from reading!

Third, some questions have been asked about the Hokage Palace and living quarters of the characters. I am trying my best to explain, but it may take a few more chapters before I am fully finished. I will make an announcement in the notes of whichever chapter this may be in. If you still have questions after that point, feel free to ask.

Inspiration music: More Final Fantasy piano stuff. Mostly "Eternity - Memories of Lightwaves" (Listen to it. It's absolutely gorgeous!)

Beta Reader(s): Josie and the P. Cats & my mom.

x

Be There To Love Me 

Chapter Three

x

Life went on for two weeks more, my life changing ever so slightly with each passing day.

Sasuke continued to take his place on the floor without question. I made him fully aware that I appreciated it, and he simply shrugged off my thanks with his characteristic 'hn'. Our meals were eaten together when I couldn't join Ino, and slowly but surely our conversations became longer and more civilized, even if I was the one doing most of the talking. I could tell that he still found me annoying, and I quickly began to learn how to maneuver around the subjects that irked him. He appreciated it, even if he didn't show it.

Ino and I also began to grow closer over the course of those two weeks. We managed to see each other at least once during the course of the day, and every time we met I walked away feeling slightly more self-assured and less like my uncomfortable self. I was molding to this new life of mine and I was actually beginning to enjoy it.

A few days after my third week in the palace began, when Sasuke and I were eating together once again, he nonchalantly informed me that a few guests would be arriving within a few days.

Later on, Ino not so calmly reminded me.

The blond burst through the doors of the central garden, almost colliding with a group of giggling girls (ogling over Sasuke, no doubt), before stomping her way over to where Sasuke and I were walking. I had previously been talking about the flower arrangements in the main hall and he simply listened, ignoring his little fan club and pausing ever so often to sniff a flower or two.

"Sakura-chan! Did you hear the news?" she called, bowing quickly in greeting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke looking over Ino, either amused or annoyed. I believed it to be the later because he touched my shoulder lightly, his way of saying goodbye, and bowed his head respectively before leaving the two of us to talk.

Ino stared after him for a moment, her expression unreadable, before turning back toward me with a smile, "The representatives are arriving today!"

I blinked, brushing an unruly strand of hair behind my ear. These representatives must have been the guests Sasuke had told me about. A nod of my head signaled for her to continue.

"Okay, so Sand is arriving today..." she amended, "I'm not exactly sure when Mist is coming, but whatever. Do you know what this means?"

I shook my head no, seeing the cogs in Ino's brain turning.

"Exotic merchandise," she paused for effect, a cocky smile on her face, "Can you say shopping?"

x

A hand upon my shoulder shook me from the sleep I had been seriously enjoying.

"Get yourself ready." I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked up to see Sasuke. The dark-haired man was fully dressed in what looked to be some of his more formal attire. "The representatives have arrived from The Sand," he said, answering my unasked question.

I nodded sleepily and pushed myself up on the futon. He headed for the door with not so much as a glance. "Find something attractive," he mumbled, "and hurry up about it." With that he was gone.

My feet hit the chilly floor and I frowned. I thought we had finally gotten away from all that underlying hatred of his.

x

It took Sasuke and I, along with another sizable group of Konoha Clan members, ANBU and other officials, a good half hour to reach the front gates of the village. As we arrived we were greeted with another group just as large as our own. Each member of the party was dressed in the traditional garb from their home village of Suna.

I was told to wait behind as Sasuke and a number of other people - an unknown long-haired brunette and the spiky haired Shikamaru catching my eye the most amongst the group - made their way to the visitors.

On further inspection I realized that the people who had been left behind were all women, save for a few masked ANBU guards who surrounded us. Closest to me was a petite ebony-haired girl. She glanced in my direction, blushed, and turned the other way.

I puzzled over this behavior for a few seconds before I felt a hand tapping lightly on my shoulder. I turned to see one of the ANBU officers, the fox-faced mask grinning widely. The hood draped over the figure was having trouble concealing the spiky blond hair of its owner.

"Uzumaki-san?" I questioned. Naruto nodded and slipped his mask to the side of his face ever so slightly.

"Enjoying your nighttime stroll, Sakura-chan?" he asked in a whisper. I yawned behind my hand and he chuckled, "Same for me."

"Uzumaki-san-"

"It's Naruto."

"Naruto-san, then." He smiled playfully. "What time is it, exactly?"

"I'd say a few hours from sunrise."

I blushed slightly at my ignorance, "Then what exactly are we doing out here?" I mumbled. It was a bit forward, but I wanted to know. Representatives came and went from each of the village on a daily basis, and I had never been awoken at such an awful hour just for the sake of greeting them.

His face lit up a bit, "We're meeting with the Kazekage himself, Sakura-chan. He deserves at least this much."

My eyes widened, "The Kazeka-"

My blond haired friend quickly put a finger to his lips and slipped his mischievous mask back into position. His voice was muffled, but I could make out his last remark.

"It's tradition."

Before I could say anything else, Naruto had slipped back to his original position a few steps behind the petite girl I had noticed before. A pregnant silence ensued as the company awaited the return of the rest of its members.

_"...thousands of years! Not a fight, but tradition!"_

Now I had encountered the deep rooted traditions of the Fire Country twice.

After a few moments more of silence, the group from Suna was officially led into the village. Upon approaching, I turned to walk along side Sasuke. I had taken three steps before his arm was gripping my wrist painfully. Our walk paused. I looked up at him wide eyed, and he glared down at me, a frown marring his otherwise perfect face. Shivers were sent to my toes as the ebony-haired man removed his hand from me as if he had touched something tainted and turned without so much as an explanation.

What had just happened?

I began to step forward, but a pair of strong hands gripped both of my shoulders and held me where I was. I watched as the male members passed by quickly, giving me no second thought.

Once they had all passed the pressure upon my shoulders ceased and Naruto passed me, casting me what was sure to be a sympathetic look from underneath that ever smiling fox mask.

I was still for a moment, watching the back of my husband, before I was shaken from my stupor as the women of the group slowly followed behind the assembly. I took my place with them, teary eyes focused on the ground underfoot.

"It's tradition..."

x

The clash of steel on steel erupted through the rear courtyard of the Hokage's Palace. The midday sun beat down on anyone unfortunate enough to be out of doors this time of day. Ino just happened to be that unfortunate. I couldn't have cared less as I watched the fighters, another clang sounding as their weapons met.

We had headed off on a walk after eating an early lunch together in the gardens as we always did. Soon enough the clanging of metal met my ears and I dragged Ino to the source, ignoring her pleas and cries of, "Forehead-chan, you said just that once!"

Soon enough Ino had given up on getting out of there anytime soon, so she simply fanned herself elegantly beside me as she cast a few flirtatious looks to the men gathered around us. I rolled my eyes, saddened that the only thing she could think about at a time like this was the male population.

"Oi, bastard!" My eyes swung to Naruto, who sat huffing and puffing on the ground. He looked completely beaten. "I get this whole training thing, but so much? We'll die before we get anything accomplished!"

Said bastard stood a few feet in front of his sparring companion, face as unemotional as ever. His stance, relaxed and proud, revealed that the Uchiha was exceptionally pleased with how his latest attack had ended up. One moment he and the blond had been locked in heated battle, the next Naruto was collapsed on the courtyard's dirt floor, complaining about his pains.

Sasuke smirked and sheathed his katana, "If you've had enough, dobe."

Naruto frowned deeply and looked as if he were about to spring at his dark-haired 'friend'. He would've, too, if not for the clang of metal that sounded from the opposite side of the courtyard.

My attention, along with everyone else's, was turned toward the second group sparring in the courtyard. It was made up of two of the representatives from Suna. The Kazekage was sitting against a wall, close to his two brothers who were ineffectively trying to kick each other's asses.

The eldest brother was Daichi. His sandy blond hair was relentlessly spiky, and although I had never truly met him, he seemed like a real 'no-shit' kind of person. He was more graceful than his brothers, showing that off by quickly blocking an attack from Kankuro, the middle child, and flipping back, sending a spiked fan toward him. An odd weapon, but an effective one.

Kankuro dodged his brother's attack, catching the weapon and flinging it back toward the attacker. He stood straight, raising his hands in mock defeat. Daichi caught his fan and snapped it shut, yelling something about 'giving up' and 'lazy ass', but Kankuro shrugged it off and headed for Gaara, who had up until then been watching the duel with an impassive face.

Kankuro grabbed a cloth from his younger brother, who had offered it to him nonchalantly, and wiped his face, successfully removing the rest of the purple paint that had been sweating into his eyes. Yes, purple paint. When he had arrived the morning before, his ensemble had even included a cat-eared hood. I was curious as to the emotional stability of the Suna native.

"Forehead-chan, we're leaving," Ino snapped from beside me, a pout playing at her lips. "It's hot and I'm tired. This is a complete waste of time." I scowled, but gave in without a fight.

Sasuke, who had been staring up at me for the past few moments without my notice, caught my last glance. I blushed and turned to follow after Ino quickly. Anything to get away from the gaze that had scared me so just this morning.

Ino blabbed about something unimportant and uninteresting as we made for the gardens once again. Ino was just finishing up her story when I said offhand, "Ino, last night I joined Sasuke-san and the other clan heads in greeting the representatives from Sand. Something weird happened."

She paused, looking at me with a genuinely concerned look on her face, "Like what?"

"After the greetings were finished, Sasuke-san..." I trailed off, finding the floor rather interesting, "They..."

"They what, forehead-chan?"

"When we were returning, the men - Sasuke - left before the women did. It wouldn't have meant anything much, if Sasuke hadn't..." I rubbed my wrist absently, shifting my gaze to look her square in the eye. "Ino-chan, what happened?"

The blond straightened her posture, face fixed in a refined scowl, "Sakura, there are things you should learn, before you get yourself into a situation you'll regret. Some things-"

"Ino-san, your mother's looking for you." I glanced behind me to see Shikamaru, scanning over the two of us lazily. "She needs some help with the throne room flower arrangements or something..."

Ino pouted, glaring at the sluggard. "Sakura-chan, we'll talk about this later," she mumbled, making her way past me to Shikamaru. "Until then, just don't think about it."

I nodded and watched the duo as they headed back the way Ino and I had just come. Once they disappeared behind a corner, I let out a frustrated sigh. Just don't think about it? Yeah right...

Footsteps shook me from my meditation. I turned to see Sabaku no Gaara staring blankly at me from the opposite end of the walkway. The end I was supposed to be heading toward...

My breath caught in my throat as his gaze penetrated mine. His eyes were devoid of emotion and the dark circles that surrounded them only proved that the Kage of Suna lacked precious hours of sleep. My eyes traced their way from his sea foam orbs to his fiery red hair and on to the odd tattoo that he had attempted to cover-up with his hair.

It spelled love.

I was the first to move, my pace slightly quicker than it had been before I had encountered the Kazekage. He stayed still as I approached him, his eyes following my movement.

I passed within a foot of him, purposely deviating my eyes from his. The malice surrounding him created an odd tingling sensation at the back of my neck. I ceased breathing for a few moments, listening for any sign of movement. When I could no longer hear his retreating footsteps, air filled my lungs once again and my shoulders visibly relaxed. Compared to his other brothers, something about the Kazekage stirred a feral fear within me. Something about him just made me-

A sharp pain erupted in the back of my neck and a lurched forward, all senses gone. Everything went black just before I hit the floor.

-want to scream.

x

* * *

Ending Notes: Yeah, yeah. I'm evil. I know. -sadistic smirk- It runs in the family...

And so I believe things will begin to pick up their pace from here on out. Fluffiness and angst are my two special friends, so they are sure to make many appearances.

Question: Should I actually attempt to name the chapters? -ponders- I've been thinking on it for some time, so tell me what you guys think.

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews fuel the fire of my youthful imagination!

Rock Lee totally pwns Gaara, just so you guys know. ;P Nah, they both rock...


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Be There To Love Me

Summary: The first time I saw my husband was on our wedding day. The first time we touched was when his lips met mine in a soulless, cold, life-binding kiss. The first time he spoke to me he told me I annoyed him. The first time I felt alive was when he said he loved me. AU SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I'll own it someday! Believe it! -insert rabid Americanized Idiot Eater here-

Author's Notes: Yea, this chapter was fun to write. It has more humor than the last chapters (at least I think it does) and it's the first time to see Sasuke's view of all this. Yea, lets just say he's not quite as accepting as Sakura thinks he is...

Also, I cannot tell you guys how happy it makes me to reach one hundred reviews. It's crazy cool and you guys make writing this fic. so much more fun. I totally love you! -caching smile- Free hug tackles for everyone!

Also, the quick update was only because school starts on Friday! (So sad! I know!) and I felt like I needed to get another chapter up before school started! (Crying...) I can't promise anything when it comes to an update schedule, so I'm sorry in advance if it takes forever to get the next chapter up!

Warning: Cussing increased. I really have no problem with cussing, but you guys might so I just wanted to warn you.

Inspiration music: Stuff?

Beta Reader(s): Josie and the P. Cats. Mom retired. xD

x

Be There To Love Me 

Chapter Four

x

-

Sasuke's Point of View

-

The gardens brought refuge from the summer heat, as well as a place to enjoy the sweet smell of spring when the season was long over. Such were a few of the reasons I'd take walks in them when I couldn't find something else to do. It helped me gather my thoughts; think about the big questions.

Too bad my thoughts had already been gathered and the Hokage and his 'precious council' were currently answering the 'big questions' people always bitched about. The breeze of a coming rainstorm had taken away the summer heat and the scent of spring had successfully added a throbbing pain to my head.

Again, I enjoyed taking walks in the gardens when I couldn't find something else to do. I was about ready to find that something.

I continued my march down the pebble path, scuffing my feet to try and cover up the obnoxiously loud chirping coming from my right. I turned my head to glare at the tree from which the sound was coming and resisted throwing a rock at the birds' nest there. I frowned, latched my hands behind my back in an effort to keep my temper under control, and continued on my way with a darkened mood. Nature had always been able to piss me off in one or another.

Just like that damn Haruno did.

Yes, Haruno. I refused to call her Uchiha. That girl is about as much an Uchiha as my brother Is (my fists clenched at the very thought of him) and the hells would freeze over before I admitted the pink-haired big mouth was remotely entertaining. I could admit, however, with my dignity suffering very little, that she was not as much of an eyesore as many women I had seen. In fact, she wasn't unattractive at all.

But that observation only covered her looks. Her personality was a completely different story.

Over the last three weeks I had learned to just ignore her when she went off on her little spiels about whatever the hell she found interesting. That task was a pain in the ass and I still hadn't been able to master it completely. I suddenly had a new appreciation for Shikamaru, who always had that Yamanaka girl flitting about him. It was far more difficult to ignore someone that talkative then the sluggard made it look. I'd have to remind myself to get some tips from him later...

My path came to an end, a bench set just off the path after it branched to the left and right. I took a seat, leaning back comfortably before closing my eyes and letting the breeze ruffle my hair.

I had already made my way through the central gardens three times. The whole thing was set up in a giant square in the middle of the Hokage's palace, so needless to say there was really nothing here I hadn't seen at least a hundred times before. In fact, I had been here just yesterday with Sakura. She wouldn't shut up about the damn main hall flower arrangements, which were curtsey of her little friend's mother. She didn't even know.

She didn't know a lot of things. In many cases I'd say that ignorance is bliss and leave it at that, but she was bordering on imbecilic. I was close to smacking her when it came to how easily she had mentioned my family, and I was even closer to smacking her for making me sleep on the floor every damned night. Nothing could justify that. Absolutely nothing.

But then again, I supposed the only alternative would be to join her in bed and I really had no desire for that. The Council (hadn't even seen the bastards since a meeting I accompanied my father to 13 years ago) could screw themselves when it came to that subject. Sure, I'd marry the girl to get her country's medical supplies (did we even need the damn things?), but sleeping with her was something entirely different. No way in the hells was my simple and honest answer.

I sighed and repositioned myself. Well, at least the gardens were quiet after the birds had finally shut up.

"Hey, Bastard!"

And my silence was shattered. I tilted my head upward slightly and lifted an eyelid just enough to make out the form of one obnoxious idiot coming toward me. The birds began chirping once again and I groaned, closing my eye. Today really wasn't my day.

Naruto plopped down beside me with a heavy thud, "What do you want, dobe?"

The blond ignored my question as he belted out what he had come to say, "So, how's Sakura-chan? I saw her watching us during our training." I shrugged. "You know, she's really pretty. You think she'd have me?" I groaned. "Is that a yes then?"

I lifted my head and opened my eyes fully, "Dobe, she's already married."

He laughed that obnoxious laugh of his and replied, "Well, you're not much, Bastard. I think she might appreciate the affection of an actual personage." Wow, big words. I glared in his direction and he didn't even notice.

"Do you even know what personage means?" I asked incredulously. He frowned and remained silent as he glared at me. A sigh escaped me as I rubbed my temples in frustration. "What do you really want to know?"

The blond was silent for a few moments before answering. "I want to know how Sakura-chan is," he repeated sternly.

"She's fine."

"No," he stated flatly, "I want to know how she is. How she feels after this morning."

My frown deepened and I stood, my back facing my friend, enemy, or whatever the heck he'd labeled himself today. "As I said, she's fine."

Naruto wasn't buying it and I suddenly became annoyed with the hardheaded nature he possessed. "Fine as in what? Fine as in perfectly silent, putting a mask on whenever she's around you? 'cause she was anything but fine earlier."

"We haven't talked since, all right?" I snapped, turning back to him with narrowed eyes. "She was acting conceited and I put her in her place. There's nothing wrong with that."

"She was hurt, Sasuke-teme. She was crying when I left her."

"That only proves that she's a weak, sniveling child," I said, "It has nothing to do with me."

I could tell Naruto was preparing a snappy comeback, but Kakashi came strutting up to us. I could tell something was wrong when his usual Icha Icha Paradise novel was nowhere in sight. Kakashi never ran when he didn't have to, but I could see an edge in his step as he approached us.

"What is it?" I yelled, taking my temper out on the white haired pervert.

"Something's up..."

-

Sakura's Point of View

-

"You're finally awake, then?" I turned groggily toward the noise, my neck throbbing. A cloth covered my eyes, blacking out anything I could've seen. I wriggled, but my hands were tied to something warm behind my back. "Stop squirming, it's obnoxious..."

I didn't stop as panic began rising, "Where am I?" I squeaked.

The warm thing I was tied to moved, nudging me roughly in the side, "Would you stop panicking. It's not gonna help the situation."

I stilled. Whoever was talking, a woman by the tone of her voice, was obviously in the same situation I was in. "Wha-what's going on?" I stammered.

"What does it look like to you?" the woman snapped.

"I-I can't see anything with this blindfold on!"

My fellow captive laughed, a sort of barky sound. "Touché..."

The woman shifted, and I came to realize she was sitting to my left. I shifted also, feeling the cushy fabric of a futon underneath me, and grimaced when my knees, tucked under me, ached. Exactly how long had I been sitting here?

Something moved on my right and I jumped, turning my head in that direction as if I just might be able to see through the blindfold. Near my hands I felt movement, and I realized that the snappy woman to my left was not my only friend.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked, the question directed to the person on my right.

"I'm fine." It was the woman I had been talking to before.

"Not you!"

"I-I'm f-f-fine..." came the reply. The voice was weak and scared. This girl must've been a child. "Wh-what's goin-going on?"

"What does it look like to you?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. We'd been over this before, hadn't we?

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was walking to the gardens, and then-" I cut off, gasping in realization.

"And then what?" Lefty asked, impatience edging her voice.

"I passed Kazekage-sama and then something hit my neck. Everything went black..."

"Are you insinuating that Gaara did something?" Lefty again.

I snapped, "Who else?

"Gaara wouldn't do something so stupid."

"And how would you know?"

"I'm his brother, you idiot."

Silence.

"You're a boy?" I asked sheepishly. A sigh came from my left, followed by a small whimper from my right.

"Yes, I'm a boy..."

"I'm sorry, it's just... well, you sound so much like a-"

"I get that a lot," the boy snapped, finishing the conversation. I lapsed into silence until the sound of a door sliding open rocked the room. I gulped, leaning backwards as much as I could.

"Hyuga?" the intruder asked.

The girl on my right fidgeted.

I couldn't place the intruders voice before the man had headed to the Hyuga person. He untied her quickly and lifted her with ease from the futon.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" I yelled in no particular direction as a cry of discomfort came from the Hyuga. Silence reigned until our captor's footsteps scuffed against the floor as he walked back toward me. His face was inches from mine (I could tell by the breath tickling my skin) when he replied, "I'm afraid you may not find out, Sakura-kun..."

I swallowed stiffly, leaning backward to create as much room as I could between me and whoever it was. It struck me, his voice sounded familiar.

"Hey, back off lech." It was Gaara's brother talking. Our captor chuckled, walking toward the door with the Hyuga girl in tow.

"Very well, _Daichi-_kun..."

The door slid shut with a loud snap. I could hear a few muffled cries from outside, and I wished my hands were free so that I could shut out the noise. I didn't want to know what happened next.

"Hinata-chan." was heard from the other room. Daichi stiffened, expecting the worst. It made me feel awful and I choked back tears. They were going to kill her. Hyuga Hinata was going to die...

I did not expect to hear the quick steps of small feet against the floor or the thud of an embrace. "N-neji-nii-chan...!" was whimpered by someone I presumed to be Hinata.

Our captor spoke, "Have you brought what we asked for?"

"I have it," A soft thud of something landing on a table, "What next?"

"You're free to leave."

"And what of the others?"

"One betrayal; one captive. Leave."

"N-neji-nii-chan…"

Silence for a moment, before, "Come, Hinata," and the padding of retreating footsteps. He was just leaving us...

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Daichi shrieked, trying to push himself up and failing miserably. I was on the edge of tears.

"Get us out of here you coward!" he continued. "You'll pay for this _Neji-nii-chan_!" He spat the last part.

Daichi tugged on the ropes again and I could feel warm liquid soaking the ropes that tied my hands. A terrible cramp was forming in my shoulder, adding to the pain my legs were causing. Daichi continued screaming his lungs out, rocking to try and loosen the ropes. The only thing that caused was an awful burning sensation around my wrists.

After half an hour I had reached the end of patience. Daichi was screaming, "Get back here you fish-faced bastard!" for the fourth time as a sigh made its way from my lips. How the hell did he even know what the man looked like? The Suna native was just as blind as I was!

"Daichi-san, would you please quiet down!" I snapped, nudging him as best I could. "The only thing you'll gain from that is the loss of your voice and my hearing!"

Daichi nudged me back, decidedly harder than I had shoved him. "At least I'm doing something! You're just sitting there like your friggin' Prince Charming is gonna show up and save your sorry ass!"

Another shove from me, "I am not! I'm keeping quiet so our psycho friend won't pull a knife on me!"

"It'd be better than just sitting here and waiting for Fate to screw us!" Another shove from Daichi.

My eyebrows furrowed and I leaned away from my male counterpart, feeling him come with me because of the binding. The loss of Hinata had added to the amount of room I had to move. "Would you just shut up!" I wailed, slamming into his side. I was hoping to hit him hard enough to make him shut his trap, at least for a second, but the force of my shove only sent us both toppling off the futon.

"Oh brilliant job, Sakura-kun..." Daichi mumbled sarcastically from underneath me. I blushed when I realized the position we were in. Our legs were tangled together, mine touching only Kami-sama knows and Daichi's head was buried in my chest. My arms were being pulled sharply to the right and they felt as if they were being pulled from their sockets. I grimaced when I heard a joint pop. "As if I wasn't already uncomfortable enough."

I rolled to the side, landing on the floor with a painful thud. Now we were side by side, my arms twisted underneath me in a way I had thought humanly impossible. Our legs had luckily become untangled and I took the chance to kick him, swelling with pride when I heard him cry out upon impact. "Would you just-"

A thud sounded a hair's width from my forehead.

"Oh damn, I missed..." someone mumbled with a sigh. Our captor had returned and had obviously just enjoyed using my head for target practice.

"Watch it," a second person warned, lacking much gusto. He obviously couldn't have cared less about us. "We need them alive."

"Yes yes, I know," the first mumbled with an underlying chuckle. "Ever Orochimaru-sama's pet..."

There was no answer except the shuffling of feet toward us. A pair of strong arms lifted me from my place on the floor, while another grabbed Daichi and hauled him up in a less gentle nature. My blindfold was removed and I was left staring almost blindly at a white and red ANBU mask.

"Enjoying your time with Daichi-kun?" the man asked. I frowned and didn't answer. He pulled a knife from the standard ANBU cloak he was wearing and I stepped back, pinching my eyes shut. Nothing happened for a few seconds and I opened one eye. His knife had been put away and I could feel that my hands were slightly more free than they had been before. I tried to tug them apart and pain went searing up my arms. My hands were still tied together but the rope that had connected Daichi and me fell limply to the floor. My eyebrows knitted.

"What the hell is going on?" Daichi, who had a deadly glare aimed in the ANBU's direction, asked the question before I could. "And what the hell was all that 'betrayal' crap about?"

The mask managed to muffle the man's laughter, "Kimimaro, you think we should inform them?" I turned to see this Kimimaro person he was talking about. He held Daichi roughly by the left forearm with less emotion on his face than I'd ever seen Sasuke manage. He said and did nothing.

The ANBU sighed, rubbing his neck in mock frustration. "Well, I certainly don't think that's the right idea. Let's see..." he paused, as if fingering through imaginary files in his head. "Uchiha Sakura and-" he chuckled, turning his attention to Daichi, "Sabaku no _Daichi_. Last time I saw you, you were quite the beautiful young lady." He said lady in a sickening way that made my insides turn even before confusion overtook me.

"Bastard!" Daichi snapped, charging for the ANBU. With his hands tied he was at a disadvantage, and therefore the man merely sidestepped to miss Daichi's attack. Daichi skidded to a halt and whipped around, heading back toward the masked man. I grimaced as the man's fist came in contact with Daichi's stomach, causing him to gag air. His green eyes softened and his head lolled as consciousness left him.

I tried to run forward but the Kimimaro fellow grabbed the back of my neck and dragged me behind him toward the door as if I were simply a very lifelike marionette. The ANBU followed with a limp Daichi -or whoever it was- draped over his shoulder.

I was sure a smile lit his face from under that mask of his. "Sakura-kun, don't look so angry. Temari-kun will be fine once she wakes." I grimaced as Kimimaro flung me in front of him and hoisted me up on his shoulder, mimicking his partner. The boy...girl...whatever or whoever it was, bounced on the ANBU's shoulder as Dai- 'Temari's' captor shifted her higher, where it was easier for him to grip her.

Kimimaro shifted me as well and I could feel his hand on my butt. I kicked him. He grunted and repositioned his grip. I lifted my head so I could look directly toward the masked man following behind. My eyebrows furrowed as I asked, "What the hell is going on?" We turned a corner.

He chuckled, "We're using you and your little friends as bait. We need information about Konohagakure and you three were the easiest to get a hold of. Plus, we figured your men would miss you." Well that was blunt.

I snorted. My man had probably been the one to pay these guys off just so he could get rid of me.

"You look distressed Sakura-kun. What's the matter?" I frowned at his sarcastic concern.

Another corner was turned and I surveyed my surroundings. This place looked like any other, despite the fact that almost no light was coming from outside. I supposed night had come. The dim lamps did nothing but cause shadows to dance down the halls like specters.

"How long have we been here?" I asked, turning back to the ANBU. He shrugged and answered, "Dawn is coming."

I sighed. That long, huh?

Kimimaro halted and I saw his partner do the same. My guard flung me from his shoulder, pulled my back to his chest and placed a blade across my throat.

"He-hey! What are you-"

The blade pricked my skin and I felt a small trickle of blood run to meet my kimono. "Shut up."

Simple enough command. I could do that.

The door before us was opened by the ANBU, who hauled Temari in. Kimimaro followed, blade still against my neck.

Waiting inside was one very pissed off Kazekage.

x

I've figured out one of the things that was gnawing unconsciously on my brain. I've fixed this 'thing' (located in chapter one) and am happy to say the story flows much easier now. I figure you guys don't really feel like wasting your time going all the way back to chapter one just to read the changes (I wouldn't either ;P) so I took the liberty of posting them below. **If you've read chapter one since 8-2-06 ignore my ranting and read on to the next chapter! xD Or, since there are no other chapters, use your saved time to review! ;D**

x

And so I started my adventure. I came to realize earlier that the place I was now living, the Hokage Palace, was not just one large building. In fact, the palace was made up of three almost entirely separate sections.

The first was the main section, where the Central Garden, Courtyard and Hokage's Council's room and board were located. Past the Gardens, across a large open air walkway, loomed the main building, where the Hokage himself lived. It was quite a sight to behold.

The other two sections were kept separate from the hustle and bustle of the Hokage's dealings because access to each was limited to one walkway. Once one passed the rear courtyard (which was directly in front of the main building) two large pathways branched to the left and right. I was yet to find out what the pathway to the left concealed, but the pathway to the right led to the Uchiha Section.

I quite liked the layout, because the busy atmosphere of the main section was chaotic and noisy. The Uchiha Section allowed for a separate existence. The only problem was that no Uchiha but Sasuke was around to enjoy it. I supposed his family was away, but the fact that they had missed their own son's wedding (arranged or not) made my jaw tighten. Until I remembered my own parents weren't there with me either...

The rooms in the Uchiha Section were identical, to the point that each of the rugs (which were indeed alike) were placed exactly four feet, seven 1/2 inches from the east wall, and six feet, six 1/4 inches from the North wall. Each room had a separate bathhouse, one large futon, a changing area, and two pieces of art, each with the odd Uchiha family fan painted on them. It was bland, to say the least.

By the third room I had explored I was already bored, by the sixth room I was ready to call in a decorator, and by the eighth room I finally realized what was missing. I was yet to see a portrait anywhere. They simply weren't here.

The fact that no portraits were to be found both interested and befuddled me. Uchiha Sasuke didn't seem like much of a personable guy, and the subject of family obviously bothered him, but this was insane. It was like this house was meant for one thing only: sleep.

As I thought on the subject, letting out a yawn as I did, I realized that that was more than likely the case. Someone as important and exceedingly ill tempered as Uchiha Sasuke would not be home as much as any normal person, and somehow I just couldn't picture him kicking back and relaxing in front of a roaring fire when he did have the option to be home. If the absent Uchihas were anything like their son, I presumed they must feel the same.

"Uchiha-kyou (1), have you lost your way?" I turned to see a young woman bowing in my direction. I frowned. I was an Uchiha now, wasn't I?

x

And so end the corrections. I'm sorry for the confusion! I have, since writing chapter one, organized my thoughts (by way of lovely little blueprints) and am now back on the right track! -triumphed pose- Hope it didn't piss anyone off too much and I also hope that you've enjoyed reading Chapter Four of Be There To Love Me! You readers are totally awesome, and it makes me extremely happy to think all those awesome peoples enjoy reading my work! If I owned Naruto, I'd totally write all you in with kick ass ninjistics! xD

Until next time,

Acoustical Trance


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Be There To Love Me

Summary: The first time I saw my husband was on our wedding day. The first time we touched was when his lips met mine in a soulless, cold, life-binding kiss. The first time he spoke to me he told me I annoyed him. The first time I felt alive was when he said he loved me. AU SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto still doesn't belong to me.

Author's Notes: Difficult chapter to write, but I think it was worth it. I hope Temari doesn't seem too out of character, but I'm really afraid she might. I haven't watched the anime in awhile (I read the manga 'cause of the fillers) so I haven't really encountered her character in a bit. So, yeah, tell me if she's awful.

Inspiration music: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Weird, I know.

Beta Reader(s): Josie and the P. Cats

x

Be There To Love Me 

Chapter Five

x

Waiting inside was one very pissed off Kazekage.

Sabaku no Gaara feigned serenity, but the anger and tension surrounding him would not be covered with a simple straight face. His eyes were ablaze with malice, and the second he saw Temari flung carelessly over the shoulder of the ANBU (who I had decided was definitely a fake) his eyes narrowed, nonexistent eyebrows furrowing. He was ready to kill someone.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, I believe this is yours..." the fake ANBU said, stopping a good five feet away from the Kazekage and letting Temari slip from his shoulder and land on the floor next to him. Gaara made no move even after an unconscious groan slipped from his sister. However, behind him a subtle movement caught my eye. I realized that the Kazekage was not alone when my eyes lit upon Kankuro, who was clenching and unclenching his hands. One would have guessed that the middle child still had his purple face paint on, but the dark circles outlining the bottom of his eyelids were only from lack of sleep. He looked much more like his little brother because of it.

I was expecting Kankuro to say something, but he kept quiet by pursing his lips. I supposed he was waiting for Gaara to speak, but the redhead only sat there, his gaze locked onto the ANBU impostor who had held his sister so roughly. Kimimaro tightened his grip.

The Kazekage kept his glare as the fake ANBU slammed his foot onto the floor as a signal and a door opposite the one we had just come in slid open and two guards entered, each masked and cloaked as Temari's captor was. Both made their way forward and took a place on either side of Gaara and Kankuro. The duo was obviously there to make sure the Kazekage didn't try anything heroic.

"I want my sister." I cringed as those first words slid from Gaara's mouth. I wasn't even the one he was addressing, but I couldn't help but picture the Kazekage pulling out a sword and killing everyone in the room. His face was still as impassive as ever as he let his words hang in the air for a moment. I wished I could strike such fear by simply speaking.

A laugh came from the ANBU impostor before, "In due time, in due time. First, I need what I've asked of you."

Gaara's hand slipped into his robe and I hoped he was pulling out a weapon of some kind. The redhead only withdrew a stack of papers, along with a small scroll. He held them up, letting the masked man before him get a good look at them. Said man reached for them with greed and the Kazekage moved his hand away.

"My sister. Now," Gaara repeated.

The fake ANBU regained his composure and straightened his posture, "Kazekage-sama," he began, putting emphasize on '-sama' as he placed his left foot roughly against Temari's neck. She remained unmoved where she had fallen. "I really wish you'd cooperate..."

Gaara did nothing. Temari's captor did nothing. I saw Kankuro fidget, and thought I caught one of the other guards - the one on the Kazekage's right- shift positions. The blade at my neck pressed in further as the anticipation that weighted the air began taking effect on Kimimaro. I flinched and let out a whine despite myself.

Without glancing at me, the ANBU impostor pointed in my direction, "Two lives are on the line, Kazekage-sama. Obviously your sister means a lot to you, but what of Sakura-kun?"

Gaara's glare intensified as he moved the papers within the faux ANBU's grasp once more. The man took them quickly and glanced at the first few. His foot was removed from Temari's neck and he backed off a few feet. The Kazekage did not move except to flick his head back to his brother standing a few feet behind. Kankuro stepped forward and quickly lifted his sister from the floor. She groaned.

"And what of the other?"

That sentence brought me back to the situation with Hyuga Hinata. Her rescuer had asked the same exact question before-

"One betrayal; one captive. Leave."

"Wait! What about me?" I cried out, lurching forward in Kimimaro's grasp and feeling his knife back off in order to keep me from killing myself. I tasted salt and realized I was crying. "Y-you're not going to leave me here, are you?"

Gaara's gaze shifted to me before he turned, nodding at Kankuro. Kankuro made his way from the room, Temari held like a new bride in his arms.

"Pl-please! I don't want- I don't want to die!" I cried again, the blade at my neck becoming more and more frightening by the second. Gaara began walking from the room. The two men guarding the Kazekage moved after their charge. "Please don't leave me! P-pl-please!" I was sobbing now and the retreating figures were blurry. Kimimaro kept his blade at my throat. "I don't want to-"

My last plead turned into a gasp as I was flung to the floor. I didn't realize what had happened until I looked up to see one of the men assigned to guard the Kazekage attacking my captor. The blade that had threatened my life was blocking the katana aimed for Kimimaro's throat. I could see my blood glinting off it.

I smiled widely when I realized what was going on. The two guards, the ones I figured were here to make sure the Kazekage was no threat, were here to help! They were more than likely Konoha ANBU! They weren't going to leave me! I was going to live! They'd-

My thoughts jumbled as the masked man who had held Temari grabbed my hair with his gloved hand. He hoisted me to a standing position and I felt as if my head was being torn off.

"Let go of her. Now." I turned toward the source of the voice with blurry eyes and found the second of the Konoha ANBU holding a katana, its point directed under the chin of my captor. The man's mask lay on the floor at his feet. My eyes widened when I caught sight of a gray ponytail and glasses. It was the guy I had met in the Uchiha District.

Nothing happened for a few heart wrenching moments before the grip on my hair tightened and I was flung into the arms of the Konoha ANBU, the katana once at the masked man's throat slipping from the ANBU's grip as he caught me.

"Kimimaro!" screamed the gray haired man. His partner parried an attack from the first of the Konoha warriors before hurrying out of the room behind his counterpart. The guard attacking Kimimaro did not hesitate to run after the duo, which left me alone with my savior.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he snapped, turning me around roughly to cut the ropes that bound my hands. Once they were free I brought them quickly to my chest. The feeling of dried blood cracking off my wrists made me want to gag.

"Do you know how awful you sounded? Whining for your life like some pathetic child," continued the guard. My voice abandoned me when I tried to defend myself. The man went on berating me and I could even hear him growling like some angry animal as he removed his mask. Black hair, dark eyes.

It was Sasuke.

He looked angrier than I had ever seen him, with his brow furrowed and an unpleased glint in his eyes, but it was still Sasuke.

The second his mask was fully off I wrapped my arms around my husband's waist and buried my head in his chest, shoulders shaking as I sobbed. The smell of cinnamon was never so wonderful as it was during that second.

He never moved to hug me back, but I didn't mind. I was content to just stand there and drink in the warmth of another human being. I had never been so afraid as I had been when I'd watched the back of the retreating Kazekage. I'd believed in my heart and soul that I was being left for dead, and that feeling was awful.

"Sasuke-kun..." I mumbled, feeling his ANBU cloak dampening from my tears.

"They managed to escape." Sasuke's hands landed on my shoulders and pried me off roughly as the other Konoha ANBU appeared in the doorway through which the two kidnappers had made their escape. His left hand was clenched around a piece of metal. "But I found this."

He was holding a forehead protector with Otogakure's symbol on it; a single musical note.

x

---

x

Yakushi Kabuto had been a citizen of Konohakagure from his infancy through his fifteenth birthday. At sixteen he was presumed dead after his party had been ambushed crossing the border into the Waterfall Country. He had shown very few skills when it came to combat, and was therefore placed in a small group of people who acted as liaison between countries. Silent and unconcerned to everyone but those extremely close to him, Kabuto had been a perfect choice for Otogakure's spy. He was familiar enough with Konoha and the surrounding country so that slipping in and out was an easy job, but very few people would be able to remember him, let alone place his face or mannerisms.

Or so said Sasuke, as he reported the mission quickly and efficiently to the big browed, bowl cut ravaged, middle aged man sitting in front of him. I discovered that his name was Maito Gai from listening a few paces behind Sasuke.

Upon returning to the Hokage Palace, after a quick medical checkup in which my neck and wrists were treated, we had immediately been sent to see the ANBU that was charged for civilian welfare. For any 'normal' kidnapping (and I use the term normal loosely) falling under the category of civilian welfare would have been the right move, but when it came to the kidnapping of three women who were all related (in one way or another) to some of the most important people in two of the most powerful nations in the world, I couldn't see how civilian welfare could handle the situation. Gai was nice and all, but I just couldn't see how he could help. Plus, he was over emotional in a way that made you feel uneasy and he wouldn't shut up about 'our youthful problems' and how much 'the fire in his soul burned to find the two criminals who had committed such a heinous act.' He wasn't taking notes when Sasuke reported the findings, and I highly doubted that the green clad emotional train wreck would remember any information.

Sasuke's frowning had only grown worse since meeting with Gai, and as of a few minutes ago he had handed the rest of the talking to his teammate, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi was one of the most elite in the ANBU force and I had met the white haired man before; he was my ever so uninterested bodyguard that had been assigned to me when I visited Konoha all those weeks ago. It seemed Gai had something personal against the masked Kakashi, although Kakashi ignored the occasional out lashings of his 'sworn enemy' and continued on with the report as fast as he could. I figured he just wanted to get out of there so he could go and read that smutty novel he was holding oh-so tenderly in his hand.

Gaara, standing just to my left, looked on with a sort of bored fascination, as if he was watching something so horrible it was in some way entertaining. Kankuro had left some time ago, lying about having to check on his sister. Gai let him leave and I could hear the sigh of relief when Kankuro made his way to the door. Lucky lucky boy, that one.

"...and the two had escaped," finished Kakashi, "A Sound forehead protector was dropped by Kabuto as he fled." Gai nodded, his titanic eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing else?" he asked.

"Nothing else." Kakashi repeated firmly.

After listening to the entire mission report I had been able to learn a good deal about the situation. Kabuto had contacted the Kazekage and Sasuke via letters shortly after Temari had been taken. The Kazekage and Uchiha were to meet with Kabuto in an abandoned home in an older district of Konoha. No one had, as of yet, figured out how Kabuto had managed to get into the Palace and plant the letters unnoticed. A pile of dead guards found later cleared that question right up.

As a bargaining device, Kabuto had asked Gaara to gather blueprints and layouts of the Hokage Palace (and the areas surrounding it) in order to retrieve his sister. Sasuke had been asked for any treaty records that the Hokage had agreed to or denied in order to save me. Shortly after Gaara was contacted, the Kazekage had stormed into the main building and insisted on a rescue. I was sure that Sasuke had done no such thing, but the fact that he was here made my heart leap a little. He had helped in my rescue, at least.

After the Kages had argued for some time, a plan was formed. The Kazekage was to take fake layouts to Kabuto, who would take them in exchange for Temari's freedom. While there, Sasuke and Kakashi, after disposing of a few of Kabuto's lackeys and taking their uniforms, would pose as loyal Sound warriors, giving them a chance to retrieve me and hopefully capture the perpetrators.

'It's all very simple', Kakashi ensured Gai, to which I thought, 'Yea, right...'

The main thing that had been under question (and the one that had caused us to be kept here so long) was the subject of Hyugas Hinata and Neji. I had reported that someone named Neji had given something to Kabuto in exchange for Hinata's freedom, to which Gai had immediately responded to by calling Neji in.

Almost an hour later a message from the Hyugas arrived saying that Hinata and Neji had been with Hiashi-sama, their clan leader, the entire time the ordeal was going on, and Neji had certainly done no such thing. I insisted that he had been there and said that Temari could account for it. Gai waved it off and said he'd send the issue to the Hokage. I had a feeling it'd be awhile before we heard about that subject again.

x

---

x

After what seemed like eternity Gai said that we were free to go. Kakashi left more quickly than any of us, followed by Sasuke and me. Gaara had stayed to talk with Gai. I figured that Gaara was curious to find out why something so important as his sister's kidnapping had possibly fallen under the head of civilian welfare's jurisdiction.

I reached the main building without saying anything to Sasuke. I had tried to start a conversation once or twice, but each time my jaw snapped shut of its own accord. Finally, as we were making our way down the large walkway leading to the Uchiha Section of the Hokage Palace, I became fed up with myself and strengthened my resolve. I could strike conversation with Uchiha Sasuke no problem.

"Thank you for saving me, Sasuke-kun. " I chirped, adding the suffix for the second time. I was amazed at how easily it rolled off my tongue. He continued walking with not so much as a 'hn'.

I frowned and pushed onward, only wishing for a 'you're welcome' or something of the sort. "I really am. I don't want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't saved me. So, thank you..."

Silence was too loud to handle before Sasuke responded. "I wouldn't have if the Kazekage-sama hadn't had his mind set on getting his sister back."

I abruptly stopped walking and stared after my husband as he continued to make his way to the Uchiha Section as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. There was nothing I could say to that.

x

---

x

I wanted to begin training.

I had decided the night before, as I lay in bed and listened to Sasuke's steady breathing. I decided that I wanted to show him that I wasn't weak, and I was worth protecting. Maybe I would even protect him someday.

It took sometime for me to fall into an uneasy sleep, and so I awoke more tired than expected and sore from the previous days (mis)adventures. I took a moment to gain my bearings and the second I did I was reminded of the promise I had made myself. With a determined look on my face I set out to find Temari. She had begun training, she could keep up with her brothers, and I wanted to do the same.

When I found her she was dressed in a loose fitting kimono. It was the first time I had seen her dressed as a woman, and I had to admit that she was quite pretty. Not delicate in the least, but pretty.

I knelt beside Temari's futon as she began mulling through a large chest placed at the end of it. She was getting ready to leave Konohagakure and head back to the Wind Country. I offered to help her pack, but she declined as she pulled out a heavy, bulky package and placed it on top of the wooden chest.

Inside were the items she had yet to inventory. I wondered why she hadn't just asked some of the servants to do it, but a moment later I realized, with wide-eyed fascination, that most of the contents were weapons of one kind or another. When she handled them, it was like they were just a temporary appendage of her own body. She twirled one of her throwing knives -a kunai, she said it was- nonchalantly around her index finger as she explained that Gaara had decided it would be safer if she returned to Suna. Her brother was protective of her, that was easy enough to tell, and she also seemed to think it was in her best interest to leave. I asked her the reason why her brother had insisted that Suna would be safer, and her kunai abruptly stopped spinning as she cast me an odd sort of 'what-rock-did-you-just-crawl-out-from-under' look.

"Sakura, you do know why I did all this?" she asked, placing the kunai beside the package from whence it had come.

I nodded. It was so that she could train with her brothers without any prejudice because of her sex, of course. I assured her that I understood that, and I'd be willing to go through the exact same thing if I had to.

She laughed at this and shook her head, "Look, what I did, the 'cross dressing', was because I wanted to train with Kankuro and Gaara, but that's not the only reason. Do you realize how much more freedom men have?"

Truthfully I'd never thought about it before.

"More than we girls have, and that's for damn sure," she said, answering her own question, "And do you know what would happen to me if I stuck around here? I'd be killed because those worthless Council bastards wouldn't be able to stand the fact that a woman was a threat. I'm protected in Suna because I'm the Kazekage's sister. Here, I'm just your average girl who'd eventually have to pay for her crimes."

My eyes widened a wave of sorrow flooded over me as Temari's words sunk in. For women in this country, freedom was a crime. "But, why then? Why'd you do it if you were risking everything?"

She sighed deeply and answered softly, "I think I wanted to prove to myself that I was worth it, if that makes any sense."

It made more since to me than she realized. "Look, Sakura, if your resolve is set, then I can't stop you. I was the same. Just promise me you won't get yourself killed. If one whiff of this gets to the Hokage and his council-especially his council- than it's all over."

I nodded, fear creeping up behind my ambition. "Will you train me then?" I asked quickly, watching as she slipped three of her spiked fans into her loosely tied obi. I guessed she did so to allow easy access to her weapons in case of an unexpected fight.

"I'm leaving," she reminded me, "You'll have to find someone else, but you can rest assured that your secret's safe."

"Who else?" Temari was silent as she pondered over my question.

"Have you ever heard of the Legendary Sucker?"

I shook my head no and she elaborated. "The Legendary Sucker, Tsunade, is a woman that grew up in Konoha; your village. She was the first noblewoman to admit openly to training in any fighting style, and from what I've heard she's pretty damn good too. She stayed in Suna once, but that was only for a few days. From what I understand, she's always traveling around, jumping town whenever she feels like and leaving without any explanation. Sometimes she's even been denied entrance into a country for one reason or another. It's 'cause they're afraid of her."

I mumbled her name and it shook me to the bone when I thought of all the possibilities open to me with someone like Tsunade around to help me. "Do you know when she'll be in Konoha next?" I asked.

"It could be a months, it could be years, it could even be decades before she comes around. If you find her you're lucky, but that's a long shot."

"Then what do I do?" I whined despite myself.

She frowned at my whine and answered, "You can either wait for her or find someone else to help you." She flicked her head back and I saw that Gaara and Kankuro were waiting patiently at the door. The rest of Temari's bags (the ones without any dangerous objects, I presumed) were being carried by a few servants waiting patiently behind the Kazekage and his brother. "Someone you can trust with your life."

I stood quickly and bowed, hoping that Temari realized how thankful I was. The blond bowed also and then walked toward the door, her weapons bag in hand. She turned just before she left and smiled cockily. "Hope you find who you're looking for. And just to warn you, your life is about to be turned upside down."

And then she was gone.

I stood alone for a few minutes, gazing after the warrior woman with a sad frown. She had helped. A lot. But still, if what she said was true, I might be dead before Tsunade showed up, and I could only think of Sasuke when it came to the man department.

I left Temari's abandoned room a few minutes later and gasped when someone came bowling into me. "Oh, damn it, I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto.

I opened my mouth to assure him everything was alright, but Naruto had already hurried past me. "I'll make it up to you later!" he called back with a wave.

I watched as the blond rushed away from me, bright orange kimono opened sloppily to reveal dark blue pants and a tattooed stomach. The ugly looking rice ball (more like rice wad) he had been holding was quickly stuffed into his mouth, crumbling apart to leave a little rice trail behind him as he chewed. He was obviously in a hurry to get somewhere extremely important.

A smirk tickled my lips and an idea struck me, just as Naruto was fumbling with his sash belt and trying to close his kimono. He was failing miserably.

He said he would make it up to me later, and I'd hold him to that promise. That blond was the someone who was going to help me.

* * *

x

End notes: Yes, yes, I realize Sakura sounds obnoxious during the whole 'rescue' scene, but she's supposed to. Her personality is taken from her beginning with Team 7 where she was regrettably annoying and cry babyish. No worries, she'll get better. Just like she did in the show :D

Also, this chapter was probably confusing to read. I tried my best to write it in a way that readers could understand it, but if you don't feel free to email me or contact me through a review!

Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed Chapter Five of Be There To Love Me! Now review! ;P


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Be There To Love Me

Summary: The first time I saw my husband was on our wedding day. The first time we touched was when his lips met mine in a soulless, cold, life-binding kiss. The first time he spoke to me he told me I annoyed him. The first time I felt alive was when he said he loved me. AU SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own it. Never will. My life sucks like that, doesn't it? –runs to Emo Corner and cries-

Author's Notes: So, it's been awhile, hasn't it? –burns calendar- Well, two months isn't so bad, is it? Nah, not so bad… -twitch-

-prepares for angry reviewers- Just have mercy, please? I tried! Now have mercy! –cowers-

Inspiration music: Anything by Aviatic (AWESOME band)

Beta Reader(s): Josie 'n the P.Cats

x

Be There To Love Me 

Chapter Six

x

I didn't find a chance to talk to Naruto for another week. Whenever I was looking for the blond big mouth he was either training with Sasuke, out on a mission, or nowhere to be found. It bothered me to no end and I was itching to ask him if he'd be willing to train me.

However, time without Naruto gave me a chance to observe him. Well, to observe his fighting. I had begun watching the practice sessions in the rear courtyard religiously. My favorite group to watch was Naruto and Sasuke, of course, because the friction caused by their differences in character usually led to a battle royal. It also gave me a chance to examine the different styles, moves, and weapons each used. Within a few days of watching them spar, I had become accustomed to the most used weapons, which included the kunai that Temari had told me about, and a throwing star of some kind.

Currently, I was watching the beginning of Sasuke and Naruto's duel, which was being held in the rear courtyard, as their duels usually were. The crisp morning air was heaven compared to the heat of midday, so I was content to watch the two duel until Ino called me for our lunch later on.

The rear courtyard was more primitive than the central courtyard, and at almost twice the size it gave fighters more room to duel. I like it much more than the central courtyard because the main building, which was located directly behind the rear courtyard, shaded the fighters and spectators from the sun throughout much of the day. The porches surrounding the courtyard allowed for a direct view of fights, even if more than one might be going on at a time. That gave me a chance to compare and contrast the differences in fighting styles not only within one duel, but within multiple duels.

"Katana. Surrender. Winner buys lunch." Sasuke had just set the terms of his duel with Naruto, a sort of tradition that is practiced when the duo decided to wrap up their session. It was no surprise that the weapon he'd chosen was a katana (I could tell it was the one he preferred) and of course, the term of winning was to surrender. But winner buys lunch seemed to be a bit odd for a bet coming from Sasuke.

Naruto smirked, flung the kunai he was using into the ground a few feet away, and wrapped his hand lightly around the hilt of his sword, which had remained sheathed for most of their training. "Bastard, you'll be living on the streets when I'm finished with your wallet."

Sasuke found this amusing and even let a smirk curl at his lips while he placed his hand upon his katana's hilt.

I watched closely as the pair examines each other, trying to guess the next move or find a weakness. This wasn't really necessary, seeing as they'd fought each other at least a hundred times before, but Naruto seemed reluctant to strike and Sasuke was ever the strategist.

And then Naruto charged. Weapon's met and clangs sounded.

My heart thumped wildly as the two exchanged blows again and again. I pictured myself in Sasuke's place, fighting Naruto in a mock duel to see if I'd grown any stronger under his training. Now more than ever I wanted to talk to Naruto. Another day would kill me.

x

---

x

Sasuke and Naruto's duel continued for some time. Naruto would not pass up a chance to receive free ramen (his favorite food, I soon found out) and Sasuke was equally hard headed because of his Uchiha pride, which I'd come to know very, very well. Eventually, both of them just dropped where they stood and began throwing random weapons at each other to prove neither had actually surrendered.

I was becoming bored with their stubbornness but knew I was in no place to say anything. Lucky for me, Kakashi showed up and dragged Sasuke to the main building for a meeting.

"You owe me ramen, bastard!" Naruto yelled after his foe before collapsing, his heavy breathing the only indication that the blond was still alive.

I stepped from the porches and made my way toward Sasuke's fallen comrade. He lay stretched out on his stomach, face buried in the dirt floor of the courtyard. I tapped him lightly with my foot. For a moment he didn't move, so I tapped him again. This time he looked up at me lazily, face smudged with a mixture of sweat, dirt, maybe some blood.

"'eh, Sakura-chan, it's nice to see you again."

I smiled lightly, forcing my eyebrow from tweaking. I figured my face had contorted into an odd shape, for the first thing Naruto did after he had moved into a seated position was let out a squeaky laugh. I frowned and he laughed harder.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" he managed to wheeze between laughter.

After a few moments of his gasping laughter I decided the blond was delusional from lack of energy. His face was beet red from lack of air and he was having a hard time keeping himself balanced with all the shaking he was doing.

I sighed, growing more frustrated. Naruto obviously needed food, water, and maybe some medical attention on the side.

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" I asked sweetly. "You don't look too well. You're tired, correct? Maybe you'd enjoy joining me for dinner?"

Naruto laughed harder and fell over, slamming the side of his sweaty face into the ground. Marginally upset was becoming an understatement faster than I'd expected and before I could stop myself I barked, "Quiet down, Naruto-san!" Naruto continued laughing even after my outburst and my temper was gone completely. "Please…please just shut up!"

The moment 'up' had left my mouth my hands flew over my mouth, eyes widening at what I had just said. I glanced down to see Naruto absolutely quiet, staring at me with the same wide-eyed expression I had.

He took a deep breath and mumbled hoarsely, "Yeah, dinner sounds nice"

x

---

x

"So, you want to train, huh?"

"Yes, Naruto-san."

I shifted uncomfortably on my tatami mat, staring down at the teacup on the table in front of me. By now the tea had gone cold, despite the fact that I knew it was rude of me to leave the drink untouched. I couldn't help it though. The idea of digesting anything, whether that thing be light or not, made my stomach curl. Plus, the ramen stench of the Ichiraku left much to be desired.

I watched with contempt as Naruto finished his third bowl of ramen. Eventually, he placed the chopsticks to the side as if he were done. He looked wonderful when he wasn't inhaling noodles like a wild animal. But, then again, anything was better than watching that. Especially when your stomach was doing back flips out of nervousness.

The blond sitting across from me opened his mouth to speak (once he had swallowed the last of his ramen thankfully) and closed it quickly. This action was repeated a few times before he belted out, "Ayame-chan! Ramen!"

I sighed, letting my shoulders sag with frustration. Damn it, why did he have to make this so difficult?

"Naruto-san, it's a simple question," I whispered, "I've asked twice already, and I'm only going to ask once more: will you-" I paused, my eyes flittering to meet his. I tried to look as desperate as possible as I finished up my question. "Naruto, will you _help_ me?"

Ayame, Naruto's favorite waitress, set his food in front of him, smiling widely. "Enjoy!" she exclaimed, as if ramen were the most wondrous thing on the planet. Naruto only shrugged. Ayame turned to glare at me. Oh, I would've loved to know what she thought of me at that moment, because I knew it was along the lines of, "Bitch, my favorite customer is drowning his sorrow in ramen because of you. Make things better. Now." She spun on her heal and marched to a table a few feet away without a word.

My eyes dropped to my lap, where my hands were placed neatly atop each other. I bit my lip to stop my crying, feeling sad and ashamed. "I'm sorry I-I've wasted your time..." I mumbled, sniffling lamely.

I continued gazing at my lap for a few moments and twiddled my thumbs some while listening to the soft buzz of the customers around me. Conversations went on as usual and I felt sick when I remembered exactly what Temari had warned me about. Perhaps this training wasn't such a good idea anyway. Normality was something many people fought for or took for granted and if Naruto said no, I would continue being 'normal'. Could I be happy? Probably. Maybe.

I sighed and shifted to stand, mumbling another sorry just as Naruto replied, "Fine, I'll do it."

I stilled immediately, staring at him openly. "Really?" I breathed.

Naruto's face lit up with another one of his cocky grins, just as he picked up his chopsticks. "Yeah, it should be fun, right? There's nothing like a little illegality to keep your spirits up and your heart pumping."

I smiled, watching as he took a large bite of his dinner. I situated myself once again and sipped at my cold tea contentedly.

The tea was disgusting. I set the cup down quickly and asked Naruto, "Naruto-sensei, what is your favorite ramen?"

He blushed a little. "All of them. And it's Naruto to you."

x

---i

x

"And this is what you call a kunai." He held the oddly shaped weapon up, his finger hooked through the small circle on its handle. "You can cut things with it and throw it at stuff."

It was getting late. The sun was setting and a warm, delicious dinner was calling my name. Yet I was still standing in the middle of a dirty, smelly dojo, playing with potentially life threatening 'toys'. Naruto had insisted we start training the day after we'd talked in the Ichiraku. He even knew the spot; his uncle's rarely used dojo on the opposite side of the village from the Hokage Palace. A nice, secluded area away from any prying eyes. I hoped…

"And this," the blond pulled three small throwing stars from the holster on his left forearm, "this is a shuriken. You throw it too, and if you pop your wrist just right, it makes this nifty little buzzing sound." He smiled widely and handed me the shuriken. I took it and stared down at the star shaped weapon.

"Oh, and this thing!" Naruto sounded especially excited about this weapon, so my interest was piqued. He pulled out a small metal vile. "Man, I love it! Watch this!"

Naruto stepped back a few feet and I watched with anticipation. His arm rose quickly and he threw the vile toward the ground. It exploded as it hit, leaving a small crater and a surprised Naruto.

He let out a cough, waving a hand in front of him as smoke billowed around us. I covered my nose with my sleeve quickly.

"It's…not…suppose to do that," Naruto managed between coughs. I stepped back, feeling slightly nauseous and more than a little frightened about the idea of death-by-sensei.

"Um, right…" Naruto mumbled when the smoke had dissipated. "Let's just get the bokken." The blond was gone in an instant, running toward a small shack structure at the edge of the practice yard. He retrieved two wooden practice swords, the like of which I'd seen children play with in the courtyards.

"I have to begin…with this?" I asked as Naruto handed me the stick. "Aren't these for children?"

Naruto ignored my second question as his eyes trailed down my body slowly. "No, what we begin with is finding you something to wear."

I raised a brow and looked down. From what I could see, I _was_ wearing something. The kimono was extremely simple, so simple it could've easily passed as a maid's outfit. In truth, it was a maid's uniform. I'd found it this afternoon on my way up, in one of the storage rooms. The kimono I had been wearing before was waiting for me in the same spot, but tucked under a couple other maids' outfits to hide it from any prying eyes.

However, I reminded myself, if it weren't for the maid uniform and all the trouble I'd gone through to get it, I would never have been able to make it out of the Palace gates.

"But I am wearing something," I protested. "This is the simplest outfit I could find!"

Naruto continued staring for a second before he withdrew a kunai from his thigh holster and approached me. He knelt a few inches in front of me and moved the fabric away from my leg as best he could. I blushed, grabbing for his hand, but stopped when a heard a long tearing sound and felt the knife travel up the right side of my kimono. Naruto stopped a few inches above the knee, leaving a large gash running up the side.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he repeated the process to the left side of my kimono. "If anyone caught us they'd think-" What would they think? Molestation came to mind first and I stepped back. What if that was Naruto's entire plan? Bring me to a secluded spot and-

Naruto breathed deeply, frustrated. "Look, Sakura-chan. You can't expect to be able to move very much in such a constricting outfit, let only practice in it. I'm just making some alterations so we can actually get something done. Now, take off your zori and tabi. They'll just get in the way." He smirked. "And next time, try stealing some useful clothing, not this maid junk."

I pouted and did as I was told. "But I've only seen children practice with these, Naruto-san." I repeated, rubbing my fingers over the bokken with curiosity. "When do we move on to using actually katana?"

Naruto let out a squeaky laugh. "Sakura-chan, you're in too much of a rush. If you want to loose a body part, I'll give you the sword. If you'd rather stay intact, we practice with these until you get used it."

I huffed. What was there to get used to? It was a stick!

Naruto must have read my thoughts because he whapped me on the knuckles with his bokken. I dropped my weapon (stick) quickly and cradled my hand. Naruto gave me a lopsided smile and asked, "Still want a katana?" I shook my head no and picked my bokken up, knuckles throbbing.

"Good. Then we start."

-x-

I hurt. I hurt badly. I don't think a single part of me was spared from pain. Not only that, I was actually having to sneak back into the Hokage Palace after nightfall, past some lecherous guards and palace attendants that I had to hide from just in case they might recognize me. It would've been kind of difficult, though, because I was dirty and sweaty and my borrowed kimono, now ruined, looked like something a prostitute might wear and it showed off way too much skin for my liking.

Thanks to the darkness in the palace, however, and my inborn ability to choose the most deserted hallways to walk through, I slipped by without incident.

I felt like either murdering Naruto or falling asleep and I couldn't decide which because I was too preoccupied with trying to keep my kimono from riding up and down and all around.

Practice had gone well for the first few moments, in which Naruto had described the numerous standard weapons used by ANBU, slashed my stolen kimono, and issued me a bokken. From the time he had crunched my knuckles it all went downhill.

For the first hour I had simply been beaten because I couldn't manage to block any of Naruto's attacks. I asked him why we weren't going over any forms or styles, hoping he'd give me a break and let me practice these 'forms and styles' the rest of the practice session, but he just began attacking me with more vigor than ever. Each time he landed a hit, which was often, he'd repeat the same thing, "The only way to learn is to do."

Naruto's little quote turned out to be true, because within the hour after that, I began to block his attacks. Of course, it was only one out of every six or so attacks, but it was progress.

Progress ground to a halt when I'd passed out as our third hour came and went. The moment I awoke, Naruto sent me back to the palace for sleep and told me to meet him in the same spot tomorrow. I wanted to cry at the thought.

I slid the door to the storage room open quickly and stepped inside. A few minutes of rummaging through kimono and I found mine where I'd left mine. I dressed, although the obi was difficult and I had to leave it bunched and awful looking, and hid the ruined kimono under a box in the corner. Tomorrow I'd need to burn it, or something. But at the moment I wanted, needed, sleep.

x

I felt rather than saw Sasuke's eyes watching me as I slid the door to our bedroom shut.

I had made sure to stop off in an empty corridor on the way, to cover up any injuries that may have been inflicted, and to wipe away any sign of dirt or sweat that had presented itself over the course of the day. But still, I sincerely hoped that Sasuke didn't notice anything weird. Like the fact that I almost tripped over myself in my rush to get behind the changing screen, or how (even after dabbing myself with a small cloth to get rid of the excess perspiration) I was sweating because I was nervous he'd found something out. Or would find something out soon.

I changed quickly. When I emerged, Sasuke was still seated where he had been when I rushed for the screen. Atop his makeshift bed (some linens and a cool, summer down blanket), legs crossed under him.

I turned toward my futon as he spoke. "Where did that cut come from?"

My eyes widened and I blanched. I was facing away from him, luckily, and knew he couldn't see my reaction. I knelt steadily, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and moved the blankets on my futon down so I could crawl in them. I hoped it looked like a standard action needed in order to prepare for bed. In truth, I was seriously trying to stall.

Cut. Cut. What cut? I had checked every visible spot of my body for any cuts, bruises, what have you. I had checked, I knew I had-

My face. Distinctively my hand flew to the right side of my face, then to the left side. On the left, I felt a thin line of cracked blood against my skin.

"Oh, this?" I said, giggling a bit for effect. "Oh, it's rather embarrassing. I was taking a late walk in the gardens tonight, to clear my head a bit, and stepped too close to the edge of the path! A branch must have nicked me. I'm thankful that that is all that happened. I could have very well found myself lying in a heap on the ground!"

Silence before a small 'hn' of acknowledgement from Sasuke. I held in a sigh and crawled into my futon, wrapping the blankets around me protectively. That was much too close for comfort…

Sasuke blew the lantern out and settled into his own bed. My eyes refused to close so I stared blankly at the wall ahead of me.

"Neji Hyuuga denies that he and Hinata were ever involved with the Sounds' mission."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why'd he bring that up now?

"I want to know if you've been lying."

Ah, so that was the reason. Sasuke didn't trust me.

"I assure you I am doing no such thing, Sasuke-kun," I whispered, kind of afraid of breaking the silence that had fallen between us. "Everything I've said is the truth."

He said nothing more. I hoped that was a signal he believed me.

I really tried not to ask myself this, but the question came despite my silent protest, _what would happen to me if he didn't believe what I'd said?_

X

Authors Notes: Wow, I kinda really hate this chapter now. It's all like, "Bleh! Just be finished already you stupid chapter!" It is, thankfully, and I hope that you guys read through it without feeling the urge to gouge your eyes out with a spork, even if I don't like it.

But besides that! Sixty-four reviews for this chapter? SIXTY-FOUR REVIEWS! THAT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! Can you get more awesome then that? I DON'T THINK SO!one!1!

Okay, yeah, lots of caps. But it totally makes me all happy-ish and stuff.

-spazzy twitch- …I love you guys more than pudding!


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Be There To Love Me

Summary: The first time I saw my husband was on our wedding day. The first time we touched was when his lips met mine in a soulless, cold, life-binding kiss. The first time he spoke to me he told me I annoyed him. The first time I felt alive was when he said he loved me. AU SasuSaku

Disclaimer: If I did, Asuma would be… well, yeah.

Dedication: To all of my lovely reviewers/readers/favers.

To Josie 'n the P. Cats, who is still doing an awesome job with all her beta-ing!

And to reviewers Moiraine and Lilaea whose reviews made me laugh. Ha… Feminazi… The sad part is that I've never heard that before and I told my mom and she was like, "Dear, I've heard that one before…" –is lame-

Author's Notes: Yay! I updated on time! Kinda…

Inspiration music: Vanessa Carlton. She really is awesome. On the radio, they only play her happy, "live-laugh-love" songs. But she's really all deep…and stuff.

And don't forget Utada Hikaru, The Dandy Warhols, and Snow Patrol!

Beta Reader(s): Josie 'n the P.Cats

x

Be There To Love Me 

Chapter Seven

X

Thunk.

Thunk.

Crack.

"Shit, there goes another one!"

"Another one? What about my wrist? That was where the cracking sound came from, you jerk!"

I slumped to the ground, holding my wrist (red, puffy,_ painfully throbbing _wrist) to my chest. Naruto's broken bokken (third one in the last week, I think they must've been rotting) lay before me, with Naruto standing over it like it was his dead kitten. His figure was getting a little blurry, though. Was I crying?

"Stop crying, Sakura-chan."

Obviously I was.

"B-but it hurts." I moaned. I rubbed my wrist lightly and squeaked when my attempt at a relaxing massage sent a jolt of pain up my arm. "I think it's broken!"

Naruto crouched before me and lifted my wrist away from my chest so he could see it. "Can you bend it?" he asked.

I tried, it did bend a little, and I yelped when it throbbed again. "It's just a sprain, Sakura-chan. A fracture at the most," he explained, picking up the smaller piece of his bokken and breaking it in half with effort. From his forearm holster he withdrew a roll of gauze. "Just keep still. I'll put it in a splint until you can get to a doctor."

I'm happy to say that this was the first serious injury inflicted upon me during the three weeks of grueling training I'd completed so far. The bruises, scratches, and broken fingernails I had, for the most part, gotten used to. I'd also learned to hide them better after Sasuke had mentioned the scratch on my cheek. But I hadn't sprained, sprained, or broken anything so far, and I was exceedingly glad because it hurt. It hurt really, _really _badly.

I flinched when Naruto finished wrapping, and looked down to see a freakishly weird shaped…thing (it was supposed to a splint, I guess) attached to the better half of my right arm.

"Naruto, how is this supposed to help?" I asked, moving a little just to watch the bokken under all of the gauze shift positions so it could give me splinters more easily. I guess I was lucky in a way. My sprained wrist hurt so bad that I didn't even notice the broken weapon stabbing bits of itself into my arm every time I moved.

"Well," Naruto said hotly, blushing, "if you would just stop moving it could do its job."

I sighed and looked mournfully toward my bandaged wrist. "Naruto-san, how am I going to hide this?"

His brow furrowed. "You're going to have to wear the splint whenever you're alone. Hide it or keep it off when you're in someone else's company. Either way, try not to use it for a few days. You might end up causing more of a problem than you can fix."

I clenched my hand a little, thinking. "I can do that but what about the doctor? It's not like I can use one of Sasuke-kun's," Naruto flinched at the –kun, "Doctors. They're sure to alert him if his wife just shows up out of nowhere with a broken-"

"-sprained…"

"…_sprained _wrist. Sasuke-kun believes I'm with Ino at this time. How can I even begin to explain? I won't even be able to make up a good lie!"

Naruto thought for a moment before slapping his hand with a fist decisively. "Look, my uncle knows this man who is friends with this woman whose apprentice is Shizune, a medic. Shizune-sama will help you and I know she can keep a secret."

I pouted, something I'd been doing more and more lately. Something else I'd been doing was snapping at people. I had a difficult time sleeping and woke up before dawn, which caused me to stay in a perpetually pissed off state. Naruto received the brunt of my temper during practice, but Ino had also had her head bitten off a few times; mostly when she wouldn't shut up about "Saskay-kun" and me. I made a habit of _not _snapping at said "Saskay" because I didn't want to give him any reason to be suspicious. Well, any reason to be _more _suspicious.

Another jolt of pain in my arm shook me from my pondering. Naruto looked at me worriedly and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up quickly. "Shizune should be home by now. She'll have something to help with the pain."

I nodded and scooted away from him, blushing a little. "Why the hell am I blushing?" I thought.

"_Because you're thinking about Sasuke-kun treating you like that. Because you **want** Sasuke-kun to treat you like that," _came the answer.

Really?

"_Hell yeah."_

"Sakura-chan, you coming?" I blinked, coming out of my reverie. Naruto had already headed for the dojo's gate. I let out an exasperated sigh and followed after him.

x

---

x

"And how did this happen?" Shizune asked while she unwrapped my makeshift splint. I looked toward Naruto, pleading.

"Ah, we were taking a walk by the stream. She slipped on the rocks," he squeaked out.

I nodded vigorously, smiling widely at Shizune. She stood and walked to one of the many cabinets within the room and came back with a wet cloth, a dry cloth, a long, flat piece of metal, and a small jar of a yellowish concoction.

"And you managed to miss the water?" she asked, rubbing my injured arm with the wet cloth to clean it before removing the lid from the jar and smearing the yellow gunk on. It tingled uncomfortably. "You must've been lucky. Although I think that outfit of yours might need a wash."

I smirked nervously. I hadn't gotten a chance to retrieve my original kimono because it was in the palace and was still in my practice uniform. It smelled awful and looked just as bad.

"You're probably right about that…" I mumbled, flinching when she placed the cold metal slip on my wrist. Shizune began wrapping quickly, keeping the metal stable.

"I really hope this doesn't become infected…" Shizune mumbled, furrowing her brow worriedly. I swallowed.

Shizune was nice enough, but she was a bit of a worrywart. When she'd opened the door to see Naruto and his injured friend standing there, she'd lost it for a few moments.

"Sakura-san, try and keep this wrist from moving around a lot for the next two or three days. Ice, compression, and elevation will help with the pain and swelling," Shizune advised me while wrapping the last few feet of fabric. "It's a serious sprain, and the wood from that bokken of Naruto's has left a few cuts that have a chance of getting infected." The medic pinned the brace and I examined her job. Needless to say it was much more professional than Naruto's. "I'm giving you some of this," she continued, holding the jar of whatever she'd rubbed on my arm before me. "Put it on twice a day for the first week, then make sure and come back to see me. I don't want to see you loose an arm over this…"

"Loose an arm?" I ask with wide eyes. "It's just a sprain, right?"

"I've seen it happen," she mumbled. I squeaked. "Oh, and you need a change of clothes, Sakura-san. " I blushed a little, because I knew she was right. I did look awful.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Shizune nodded and gestured for me to follow her. She slid open a small bedroom and pointed to the changing screen.

"There ought to be something near there," Shizune told me. "Just call if you need anything else." I thanked her as she slid the door closed behind her.

x

Shizune slid her bedroom door shut and sighed. Those two were awful liars, weren't they?

"Naruto-san, I'll be in my office." Shizune called down the hall. "Just make sure Sakura-chan applies the gel each day."

"Sure thing, Shizune-sama!"

Quickly, the dark haired medic gathered her supplies and replaced them on the shelves. Afterward, she moved to her study, clean despite the shelves of medical scrolls within, and situated herself in front of an empty scroll. She reached for a pen, the weird type that her teacher had brought back from her travels, and began scribbling her standard report.

"…_badly sprained wrist; shallow lacerations along the arm; bicep muscles sprained as well as muscles along the lower arm. A number of weapon related bruises and cuts to the neck, face, shoulders, etc. Unable to define any injuries elsewhere, but am right to presume they exist. _

_Patient: Uchiha Sakura_

_Diagnosis: Sprained wrist. _

_Other: Remember to inform Tsunade-sama upon her return._

x

---

x

"Sakura-chan, I feel like ramen…" Naruto mumbled as we walked. Night had fallen even before we'd gone to Shizune's home, so by now we were walking around amidst the nightlife of Konohagakure. Couples were smiling happily arm in arm, fathers and mothers were carrying children home after a long day of work or play. The atmosphere was just kind of fuzzy feeling. For the moment, life was nice.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto repeated, with more emphasize, "I. Feel. Like. Ramen."

I tweaked an eyebrow in his direction. "Naruto-san, I'm not paying. Plus," I glanced him up and down, taking in his disheveled hair and dirty clothing, and then pointed to myself, "We're not dressed to eat out-" although Shizune-sama's kimono was much better than my practice one "-I'm tired, and my wrist feels like it's gnawing itself off of my arm."

My blond haired friend hmphed. "You complain too much, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing me by the arm (my uninjured one, thankfully). I let out a surprised screech as he dragged me in the direction of the Ichiraku. I struggled for a moment, only to end up being laughed at when Naruto heard my stomach growling in hunger. I'd had a small lunch, so sue me!

The Ichiraku was busier then it usual was because of the time of the day. Naruto and I had to wait outside a few minutes before a place was ready for us.

Goody…

x

---

x

"So," Naruto began, shoving the ramen he was eating down his throat between sentences, "I was thinking about your training and your arm and everything, and I decided it might be best to take a few days off. You could get a good night sleep and stuff, 'cause I know you haven't gotten much lately. It shows when we spar, and you also have these weird black circles under you eyes all the time. It's not very- Oh, hey, Sasuke."

I was just taking a bite of my ramen, ignoring (without success) Naruto's little rant when I heard his greeting. My eyes bulged and I inhaled sharply, not thinking about the ramen still in my mouth. I tried to breath, coughed (which was more of a weird slurping, choking sound) and swallowed quickly. My bandaged hand was flung under the table and my shoulder twitched in pain when it smacked on the edge. I bit my tongue and scrunched my eyebrows in order to keep from screaming in agony. Gods, I must've looked hilarious.

"Good evening, dobe. Sakura. I had no idea you would be here." His voice told me otherwise.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke directly behind me. He was dressed casually and had a weird smirk playing across his face. Something, I decided, between amusement (probably on my behalf) and anger.

I turned around quickly when I realized I'd been staring, my mouth open. I cleared my throat before saying, "Good evening, Sasuke-kun. What a…surprise."

I looked toward Naruto, whose left eyebrow was tweaked. I cocked my head surreptitiously toward Sasuke and mouthed '_Leave. Now.'_

He shrugged his shoulders lightly in confusion. I rubbed the side of my face, as to stop Sasuke from seeing anything I was doing, shot Naruto an angry look and rolled my eyes in the direction of the door. _Leave!_

Sasuke sat quickly beside me, not even bothering to ask if he could join us. I cursed under my breath and smiled at him nervously.

"Oh, that is just wonderful, isn't it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, as he raised his hand and screamed, "Ayame-chan! Miso ramen!" I shuddered a bit when Naruto yelled, because he squeaked toward the end. Sasuke had also been discomforted because he cringed ever so slightly. "So, Bastard, what brings you to the Ichiraku?" Naruto asked sugar sweetly. I could've jumped across the table and maimed, scalped, castrated, and then brutally killed the blond, who was once again stuffing his face with ramen, but decided against it. He'd decided to pay the bill, after all. That was worth keeping him alive for a little bit longer. Yeah, just a little longer.

The only noises to be heard while Ayame fetched Sasuke's ramen was Naruto's animalistic slurping of ramen and the light hum of the rest of the Ichiraku's occupants, who were (unlike me) enjoying a nice meal out.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what brings you to the Ichiraku?" I asked after I'd nibbled on my dinner a little more. Ayame set a large bowl of ramen before him and he shrugged, either in recognition of Ayame or in 'answer' to my question. I furrowed my eyebrows and poked at my food solemnly.

Silence.

Naruto slurping.

More silence.

I sighed and went back to prodding my food.

Sasuke was half finished with his miso ramen and he still hadn't said anything. _No one_ had said anything.

"Well, I…suppose I should head back to the palace," I said hesitantly.

"I'll come with you," Sasuke and Naruto replied simultaneously, although Sasuke sort of mumbled it and Naruto screamed it across the table.

Both men were glaring at each other when I tried to explain that I would be fine on my own. Obviously neither heard because they were too busy glaring at each other.

"I can take her, bastard."

"I insist, dobe…"

"You still have to finish your dinner."

"I'm full already."

"Don't you have some sort of 'official-Hokage-dog' thing to do?"

"I can make time. Besides, I'm paying for your… six bowls, aren't I?"

And now Sasuke and I were walking slowly away from the Ichiraku and toward the Hokage Palace. I would kill Naruto next time I got the chance. I couldn't believe he'd just sold me out for a few bowls of ramen! No, this would require worse punishment. Maybe I'd simply resort to the maim-scalp-castrate plan.

"Well, uh, thank you for walking with me, Sasuke-kun. It is a pleasant evening to spend together." Oh gods, that sounded so tasteless.

My right hand throbbed a little and I attempted to move my sleeve down more to hid the bandage. The next chance I got I would take this damn splint off!

"It's satisfyingly…warm," Sasuke replied dryly. I coughed to hide a chuckle, picturing him twitching with the effort of pleasantries.

"Was your day just as satisfying?"

"Hn."

"I'm glad."

We walked in silence for a bit, making our way toward the palace in a slow fashion and keeping away from the main walkways. We were lucky, not one person was around to disturb us, giving us a chance to talk. Or at the least spend time together. The waxing moon looked nice as well.

I turned toward Sasuke with a smirk on my face, relishing in the way he looked flustered and irritated just because of our casual conversation. It was nice, I admit, to see him in such a vulnerable state when he was usually so guarded.

Sasuke stopped suddenly and I collided with his arm as he lifted it in front of my path.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" I asked with a tweaked eyebrow, slowly lowering his arm. He allowed it, although he shot me a ferocious look.

"Head back to the Ichiraku. You can get Naruto to walk with you later."

My eyes widened a little bit in surprise. "But, you just said-"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, turning his glare away from me to examine his surroundings. I don't know what scared me more: the fact that he was so angry with me for no apparent reason, or the chance that I was about to find out why.

"Sasuke-kun…"

A laugh sounded from behind us. Sasuke withdrew his katana from its sheath and turned slowly around. I followed suite, placing my left hand on my chest; on top of my obi and directly above the throwing star hidden within the fabric. I only wished that I could use my right, but it was useless because of my wound.

"She can stay," a woman mumbled.

"Of course! No problem, _Sasuke-kun."_

"Oh, this'll be fun. Don't you think so, Zaku?"

"Stop playing around, Kin. Zaku, you know what He'll do to you if you screw this up."

I squinted a little, taking in two shadowy figures against the soft lamps and moonlight that gave the street its eerie feeling.

The taller was male, going by the lean figure and broad shoulders. The shorter was a woman with extremely long hair and sharp, black eyes. Both had devilish smirks playing at their lips.

"Yeah, we know, Dosu." The male, Zaku I presumed, replied as he stretched his arms, reminding me of someone yawning. A swishing sound followed up the flash of two blades, one attached to each of his arms.

The girl, younger then me maybe, withdrew two sinbon from a pouch on her thigh. She tweaked an eyebrow when she caught me observing her and jiggled the hand holding her weapons. I cringed when a high-pitched ringing sound reached my ears.

"Weak, both of you," the girl stated, silencing her bells. "I'm thinking this will be much too easy to have fun with."

Zaku let out a barky laugh. "Might as well try to enjoy ourselves!" he yelled, charging toward Sasuke, who held his katana at the ready.

Kin, the girl, had not move, opting to continue smirking at me. I allowed myself a full-blown smile as I withdrew my throwing stars, not forgetting the kunai I had hidden in my small thigh holster. I drew my hand back in precisely the way Naruto had taught me and moved to release, although it was awkward because I was so used to using my right hand, which was immobilized due to my injury.

The moment I stepped forward in preparation, however, both my wrists were grabbed. My right was twisted back and I screamed as pain seared up my entire arm. The hand holding the shuriken was pressed against the side of my neck. I felt my own weapon slice through my skin.

"Hold it, girl." Another voice. The first voice I had heard. Dosu? Dosu! How could I have forgotten the third person!

"Don't do anything."

I snapped my head in the direction of my husband's voice, my kimono now feeling sticky and wet at the shoulder. Zaku had the tip of both arm blades positioned in front of Sasuke's throat, whose head was tilted up sharply. His breathing was forcibly steadied in order to prevent the threatening weapons from applying a fatal cut.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru needs to speak with you again," Dosu said. We were so close that I could feel the vibrations of his deep voice.

"It concerns your brother."

* * *

x

Author's Notes: Gasp! Orochimaru-sama is mentioned! Along with Weasel-kun! And I was almost sorta kinda on time with my update (but not really)! Yay!

So, yeah, the reviews are still blowing me away. I am so glad you all like my story and a really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next chapter should be all action packed and shit! Woot!

Oh, I have received some sage counsel from the great Josie. She informed me that Sasuke seemed a little weird in this chapter, and if any of you awesome reviewers are in agreement, than you are right to think so because I have (purposely) written him an itty bitty bit OOC. This will be explained in later chapters due to my obnoxious tendency to create mysterious, confusing, and sometimes pointless plot twists. (hint hint)

And I really feel like writing a one shot again. So I'm going to make a contest thing! (Way to go with the crowd, Acoustical...) Whoever has the 325th review gets a one shot! Yay!(?) And, if said reviewer feels like being extra nice, they can go to my profile and pick out a couple there! Lots to choose from! You know you want to! ;D

So, review! You know you want to press the big, perdie button! Come on! Press it now!

-evil smirk- Or I'll have a change or heart and give into my inner yaoi fangirl! Can we say SasuNaru? I think we can! Bwuhahahahaha! Hahaha! Ha…ha…

Yeah, just review…

((Wowzers, lots of author's notes this time. D))


End file.
